That's the Way Love Goes
by Lyn713
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Inuyasha came to Miroku's nightclub that night, he didn’t expect to find the love of his life singing on stage. He loved her. She loved him. The problem: He’s already married.
1. Applications

That's the way love goes 

Summary: Inu/Kag San/Mir When Inuyasha came to his best friends new nightclub that night, he didn't expect to find the love of his life singing on stage. He loved her. She loved him. The problem: He's already married.

Chapter one: Applications

Kagome jumped back on her bike, newspaper in hand. She scurried down the streets of Tokyo, peddling as fast as her bike could take her. Streaming across the busy highways during rush hour, skyscrapers a mile high, cars passing by in ignorance over the speed limit.

She turned the quick corner over to the shrine, nearly running over a troop of girl scouts on the way there, before dropping her bike in front of the steps and running up the large stairway. About halfway up, she turned around. 'Dammit, forgot to lock up my bike.'

She hastily put the lock around a street pole and her bike, before running up the stairs for the second time, panting all the way.

Her mother was at the top of the stairway, next to the large tree, the God's tree, reading a book under it. She noticed her twenty-year-old daughter coming up the steps, newspaper in hand.

The girl ran up to her mother, not without tripping first, and collapsing on the bench and breathing heavily.

Both of them scurried through the newspaper, until finally finding the proper section.

Kagome searched the classified section, looking for an occupation, while her mother circled the most productive ones with a red pen. Suddenly, the daughter jumped up, nearly making her mother fall off the bench.

"Here it is! The perfect job!" she cheered, pointing to a particular section on the page that stated:

"Sengoku Jidai Nightclub Hours: 6pm to midnight Pays ten dollars an hour Must be an exceptional singer"

"I can do this!" Kagome said. Her mother, however, looked slightly worried.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked, "I'm mean this is a nightclub, long hours, and who knows what kind of people go there."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome replied, "I've been taking self- defense classes for months now, and I can take the long hours. Well get plenty of money, then we can pay those bills we need paid for."

The young lawyer stood expectantly in front of the witness as the bailiff read the oath. The old woman agreed and sat down at the stand.

Inuyasha looked her dead in the face and asked, "Now ma'am, would you tell me exactly what kind of racial acts have been committed towards your son?"

"Well, there have been many death threats given towards Jineji, they cruelly beat him, as you can tell by his many scars. They have also robbed and burned down our house a few months ago. We've been living on the streets ever since, the homeless shelters won't take us in?"

"Really, and why have all of these random acts been committed?"

"Because my son is a hanyou sir." She replied.

Inuyasha turned towards the jury; his amber eyes flashing with victory, for these kinds of cases were the ones he was best at, since he was a hanyou himself. He flashed a grin towards the opposing lawyer, Kouga.

"A hanyou huh? Is that not against the law of the Youkai Amendments Act? It clearly states that one of demon blood or origin shall not be discriminated against under penalty of law. Has your son committed any of the crimes accused of?"

"No sir."

Than not only has the defendant been racially discriminated against, he has also been framed to crimes that not only have already been solved, but almost all of them lies. No further questions your honor."

Judge Kaede ushered over to the jury, where one of them stood up, holding the results of the trial.

"For the acts of vandalism and racism towards the defendant, we find the neighborhood, guilty. For crimes against the neighborhood we find the defendant, not guilty."

"Then the defense rests," Kaede, said, "the defendant is now owed one hundred thousand dollars in damages both physical and emotional. Case dismissed."

Everyone got up and left the courtroom, while both Kouga and Inuyasha stayed in the room packing up. The hanyou could already tell the wolf demon was glaring daggers at him, but still walked out of the courtroom a happy man.

Reporters were already talking to the defendant, giving him time to scurry away in his red Ferrari.

As he traveled down the highway, he caught sight of a young woman on a bike, nearly running over a group of girl scouts. 'Stupid wench,' he thought as he slammed his foot on the gas and sped off.

Kagome stopped her bike in front of the club. It looked like friendly place, tinted windows along the front of the two-story building. As she went inside, she was welcomed by a flat note someone was singing, a VERY loudly.

"ENOUGH!" Two voices yelled desperately. A man and woman were sitting a table in the middle of the room. The female had long brownish black hair tied together at the end, pink eye shadow on her eyelids. The male had dark hair tied into a rattail, his violet eyes looking tired.

It was a beautiful place, black marble tables across the room, a long bar along two dies of the wall, the stage in front. The second floor was a balcony lined with black stools and tables.

The two sat back down on their stools, laying their head down on the table, a large bottle of aspirin in front of them.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, walking up to them shyly. Both looked up, their eyes red, even in the dark of the room.

"I'm here for the audition," she said, holding out her application. The woman got up and shook her hand.

"Hello, my name is Sango and this is Miroku. You're here for the audition? Tell me, have you had any experience singing professionally?"

"I've been in every talent show and choir this city has to offer, that's pretty much it," Kagome replied. Sango shook her head and passed a sheet of music.

"Sing this, if you sing it well, you get a job," Sango said, "You can read music, right?" Kagome shook her head and went up on the stage. Miroku turned on the stereo next to him and both watched in anticipation as she took a deep breath and started singing.

The music faded away and she looked up at them expectedly. Sango and Miroku were staring at her, jaws dropped to the floor, eyes wide. Both ran up to her and started hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Miroku said over and over. Sango shook her hand at a rapid pace and said, "You're hired!"

Chapter one complete! Tell me what you think! Cuz I have this policy that if I don't get at least two reviews by the first week, I take the story off. So sit back, relax and review!


	2. The Life

Chapter 2: The Life,  
  
The car came into the driveway. It was a fairly large house, not enough to be a regular home, but not big enough to be a mansion. He slammed the car door and walked inside, ready for some peace and quiet as he opened the door.  
  
What he got, however, was an ear splitting blast of rock music.  
  
His ears pressed against his head in fear as he walked through the house. The maid, Kagura, was in the living room, pushing the vacuum across the white carpet, moving to the music.  
  
"KAGURA!" he yelled over the music. She looked over to him and yelled back. "WHAT?"  
  
"TURN OFF THAT CRAP!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I SAID, TURN THAT CRAP OFF!" he looked over at Kagura, who was holding to plug to the stereo, waving it around in a sardonic manner. He glared at her, throwing his suitcase on the couch. She glared back at him, her arms folded across her chest, ready for the daily attack she was about to receive.  
  
"Beds?"  
  
"Made."  
  
"Mail?"  
  
"On the kitchen counter."  
  
"Clothes?"  
  
"Whites are in the wash right now."  
  
"Food?"  
  
"In the microwave."  
  
He turned towards the kitchen, Kagura giving him the finger as he turned his back around. "Jackass," she muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" he yelled back from the kitchen. He walked over to the microwave, picking up the mail on the way there. He sat down at the kitchen table, cup of ramen in hand.  
  
"Electric bill, Cell phone, water bill, just won a million dollars, water bill, credit card bill,.... Kagura?"  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Why is your mail in here?"  
  
"Um, cuz we have....problems with our mailbox."  
  
"What kind of, problems?"  
  
"You don't wanna know, it started with my brother wanting to show off how much crap he can blast out of his mouth and went downhill from there."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Hearing one of Kagura's adventures with her many siblings was not the easiest thing to do. He had met her siblings, one of them tried to pry out his stomach, another was biting everything in half, and another had possessed him and next thing he knew, he was standing on the roof in his underwear.  
  
He polished off the last of his ramen and went upstairs. Hopefully, his wife was home. He opened to door to once again, another attack on his hearing.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S ABOUT TO END THE MANGA?! She signed a legal contract saying that she would keep it up for at least another year! That's our MOST popular investment, we'll lose millions! I don't care if she is the richest woman in Japan!"  
  
Kikyo slammed the phone down on the desk and sat down in front of the computer, typing at a quickened pace. "Hey, how was your day, dear?" Kikyo said, not turning away from the computer.  
  
"I won the case. Yours?"  
  
"I've spent the past six hours trying to save the company from losing millions, that manga is one of the most popular in Japan, not to mention several other countries. When I go to Shounen Sunday tomorrow I'm asking for a raise, I'm not wiping executive ass for nothing."  
  
"Any calls?"  
  
"Your brother called, said he had another case for you at the firm."  
  
"Tell him to shove it."  
  
"He also told me Naraku was a competitor for getting this job."  
  
The hairs on the hanyou's neck stood on end. Naraku's company was his most lethal competitor, even though he worked almost alone, unless you count the many subordinates he exploited.  
  
He groaned and headed for the door, giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek, then grabbing his suitcase and heading out the door, grumbling all the way.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"No, no, girl, you need to dump him! Yeah, uh huh, that's right girlfriend! You know I had that same problem with Bankotsu! But all I had to do was make him jealous and he's been like a little puppy ever since."  
  
Inuyasha exited the elevator, making his way through the crowd of lawyers, towards his secretary, who was chatting on the phone with one of his "girlfriends", painting his nails, feet cocked up on the desk.  
  
"Jakotsu!" he yelled. The secretary looked up at him. "Girl, I'll have to call you back," he said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He's at a conference, he'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
The lawyer turned away, about to head towards the conference room, when he said, "and Jakotsu, if you're going to wear a skirt, can you at least shave your legs first?"  
  
Jakotsu pouted. "Gay men have feelings too you know!" his head cocked to the side as he tried to check out the lawyers rear, "but straight men got the nicest ass!"  
  
Inuyasha went on to the conference room, ignoring the secretary's statement and going through the crowds of drooling female employees that now surrounded his brother, being trailed by his assistant, Jaken.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said right back.  
  
"Come, I have another job for you," he said and led them towards his office. Sesshoumaru, the president of and owner of Takashi Law Firm, was the son of the first owner, Taisho, along with Inuyasha, the vice president of the firm.  
  
Inuyasha sat down at the seat in front of the desk. Sesshoumaru sat on the other side of the desk. "You have another job," Sesshoumaru said, his seat turned to face towards the window.  
  
"What is it on?"  
  
"Another hanyou case."  
  
"Sure, just add it to my list of favorite things to do."  
  
"Did I forget to mention that her family was one of the richest in Tokyo?"  
  
"I don't care about money, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, leaning back in his chair, "I have enough of that."  
  
Sesshoumaru passed him the folder. "A little girl, Shiori, a bat hanyou, wants to sue her grandfather for disowning her for what she is."  
  
"I didn't know you were so compassionate about these things," Inuyasha said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru gave him a cold stare. "I don't. She's one of my daughter's friends."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. He knew of Rin. The little girl had come in; child services letting her sue against her neighborhood for physical and emotional abuse, Sesshoumaru her lawyer. She was going to go to an orphanage, but three weeks later, she was his.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the folder and walked out of the room and building, to his car. He threw his suitcase in the back seat, then sped off, not noticing the girl on the bike until the last second.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
You what to do! 


	3. Spanish Guitar

I'm back, yay! Jus to make things easier for you, if you have a music- downloading program on your computer, download this song for this chapter: 

Toni Braxton: Spanish Guitar Okay, that's everything bye!

Chapter 3- Where the nightlife and the highlife meet

His foot slammed against the break. The sound of metal crashing against metal was heard, along with a female scream. He quickly got out of the car and ran out towards the curb.

The girl was lying at a strange angle on the bushes. He picked her up, dusting her off and cocked her up on the pavement. He shook her violently, trying to force her to wake up. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing the emergency numbers quickly as possible, repeating, "oh god, oh god, oh god!" over and over.

The girl eyes started opened slowly, her breathing quick. Her eyes met amber ones, and her breath almost stopped dead. She was looking into the eyes of the most gorgeous young man she had ever seen in her life, his golden eyes flickered in the sunlight, complementing his silver locks.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open here arms waving every which way, sending the hanyou back several feet, a red handprint on his cheek. She blinked several times, trying to register just where she was.

'Let's see, I was going to work, when this car came speeding at me.' Inuyasha cleared his throat, seeing as she didn't notice him, or the red handprint on his face.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" she said, crawling over to him, trying to see his bruised cheek. He brushed her off.

"Get off me wench!" he said, pushing her away, "I wasn't the one hit by a car! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my bike is not," she replied looking over at her bike, which was also thrown several feet away into the street. The wheels were bent backwards, the handle bars now in the shape of a pretzel. The teal paint was scratched and bruised. The whole thing was beyond fixing.

She groaned and lay back on the pavement. "I'm never gonna get to work at this rate!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This girl, to him, was incredibly naïve for her age. Still, she slightly reminded him of his wife when they first met. Young, naïve, innocent, yet wise at the same time. But that was a LONG time ago, at least to him.

"I'll take you," he said, acting as if he didn't care or not. She looked at him intently, easily looking through his macho act. She had seen his face before, and was trying to recall just where she had seen him. Suddenly she jumped up, sending him back several feet.

"You're Inuyasha Takashi!" she yelled. His ears flattened against his skull, hiding themselves in his mess of shaggy hair.

"Do you mind not yelling!" he said. She reached into her pocket hastily and pulled out a notepad and pen, shoving it into his hands. "Can I have your autograph!" she asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Um, alright, I guess," he managed to say. She smiled and pointed to where she wanted him to sign. Maybe he was wrong, Kikyo was NEVER this perky.

"Where are you headed to?" he asked, getting up and dusting off his business suit.

"I'm starting my job at the Sengoku Jidai Nightclub," she replied.

"Miroku's nightclub? I head over there every Friday night, I'm on my way there now. Get in."

"Thanks, name's Kagome," she said, reaching out her hand, "it's nice to meet you Mr. Takashi."

He looked at her hand for a moment. She seemed sincere enough. He shook her hand gently before replying, "just call me, Inuyasha."

Later

Inuyasha sat down on a stool, kneeling his head down on the bar table. Miroku walked over to him from behind the bar. Cleaning out a glass with a white hand towel.

"Usual?"

"Could you?"

"One bankrupt Naraku comin' up!"

He came back with an empty glass and a bottle of White wine and a bottle of vodka and one of white merlot. He shook them together, setting it in front of the hanyou, along with a bottle of aspirin.

"Bad day?' Miroku asked, flinging the towel over his shoulder. Inuyasha groaned. "Usual, won a case, fought with the maid, nearly ran someone over."

"Yeah, Kagome told me about that, well, Sango anyway. For some reason she likes to stay clear of me."

"Maybe cause you just tried to peek on her in the dressing room?"

Miroku sweat dropped. Sango came out of the back room, also in uniform (which she hated) towards the bar, her tray in hand.

"Miroku, I'm gonna get you for this," she hissed, "I knew I should've picked the uniforms myself!"

"I think you look very beautiful, Sango."

"I LOOK like a FRENCH MAID!"

"Exactly!"

She knocked him across the head with her tray and stormed off, grumbling about perverted bartenders.

"Still no luck with her, huh?" Inuyasha asked, snickering. Miroku got up from behind the bar, a large bump on his head.

"Well, we're dating at least."

"I'm surprised she even let you kiss her."

"Well, that's all we're doing."

"THAT I'm not surprised about."

"Hey!"

Sango walked back to the bar, her cheeks flushed, carrying an empty glass, her eye twitching. Somewhere behind her a man was glaring at her, soaked from the head to around his chest, looking as if someone poured a drink on his head. "Well, I better check on Kagome to see if she's ready. She's to come out in a few minutes." Sango said.

"Hey Sango," Inuyasha said, "What exactly does Kagome actually do here anyway?" She smirked lightly.

"She's our new singer," she replied, and walked back into the back room. A few minutes she walked out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "tonight I introduce to you a new addition to our nightclub. She new at professional singing, but I assure you she's the best I've ever heard. Introducing, the beautiful, the talented, Kagome Hirigashi!"

Kagome took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage, followed by her backups, Yuka and Eri, and the guitarist, Hojo. She was wearing a black strapless dress that came to her knees. Her hair was waved, her face made up. The light on the room made her look sophisticated and mature. She seemed very confident to the audience.

The music started and she looked up, lightly resting her fingers on the microphone on the stand adjusting it carefully towards her face. Everyone was on the edge of his or her seats as the spotlight was on her, which she had no problem with.

Her voice was strong, deep and light at the same time, lower her original voice. She sang with a deep passion that held the audience. Her eyes were closed as she sang, as if daydreaming at the same time.

Inuyasha watched her carefully, studying her every move, his abnormal ears twitching in silent cheer with every note of her voice. Something about her had him on the edge of his seat, as he sat quietly in deep concentration, never blinking, never missing a beat.

She gave it all she had, feeling the music in her ears, coming out of her throat the lyrics she had practiced all day. Her backup singers followed closely to what she sang. Their voices were slightly higher than hers, but still effective.

The guitarist, Hojo, played his solo, while also sing/saying the Spanish lyrics for the bridge of the song.

The song went back to her as she sang the other part of the bridge. Singing in almost a whisper. Her voice instantly got stronger at the last two lines as she sang with hard feeling, singing loud and strong at the end, as the backup sang the chorus.

your song, yeah, I'll be your song, I'll be your song, your song, baby all night long!"

It continued like that until the music finally faded away. She opened her eyes and looked up at the crowd, who were hooting clapping, whistling, giving her a standing ovation. She bowed and looked over the crowd. Sango and Miroku were clapping over at the bar.

She also noticed Inuyasha sitting on a stool a few feet away from them, mouth wide open, gaping at her, clapping slower than most, but still clapping.

You know what to do!

NOTE: If you know any slow songs that someone would sing in a nightclub, feel free to give me some suggestions, right now I only got two-three more songs, one being the name of this story.


	4. Love Affair

Creepiest pairings I have EVER seen:  
  
[Naraku/Kagura]  
  
[Inuyasha/Kaede] (YEAH, I HAVE SEEN ONE OF THOSE!)  
  
[Inuyasha/Kagome's MOM!]  
  
[Miroku/Kikyo]  
  
[Naraku/Sango] (That ain't right)  
  
[Kohaku/Sango] (SIBLINGS?!)  
  
[Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru] (once again, siblings!?)  
  
Chapter 4- The Beginning  
  
Kikyo walked through the hallway, her heeled shoes clicking against the floor. She held the files at her side as he hurried through the building, for she was called for a meeting with her boss.  
  
She opened the door to her superior's office, surprised to find another person in the room. Her boss sat at one side of the desk, a young man on the other side, his red eyes glowing.  
  
She inspected him, he inspected her-more than casually- looking at her up and down. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but obviously her superior didn't see it. The red-eyed man smirked at her, as if mocking and challenging her.  
  
"Kikyo, welcome, please sit," her superior said casually, "this is Naraku Omigumo, he is going to be our company's attorney. I would like you to assist him."  
  
She looked from her superior, to Naraku. She didn't trust this man, not one bit. Throughout her career, she had always gone with her intuition to get where she was in life. And her intuition told her that this man was trouble.  
  
"Sir can I speak with you outside?" Kikyo asked. The two went outside in the hallway.  
  
"Sir, I don't trust that man," Kikyo said, "I don't think he should be representing our company. My husband could probably represent our company for free."  
  
"Kikyo, you have to understand. Naraku is willing to donate thousands, even millions to this company. His firm is a worth while investment for us, plus he's never lost a case."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"Kikyo, I know you love this job. If you do this, you could get a full promotion, maybe even secretary to the president of this company! Do you really want to pass that chance up?"  
  
She looked from her boss to the indoor office window. Naraku was sitting in the chair still, grinning evilly out the window. She let out a breath before replying, "Yes sir."  
  
Meanwhile....******************************************************  
  
Sango sat at the lounge, drinking a cop of coke, seeming rather bored. Several guys had come up to her already, but she shoved them off as if they were nothing.  
  
"Miroku if you're late again I'm gonna kick your ass to next week," she muttered, taking another sip out of her third cup. She slammed it on the table, her eye twitching.  
  
Her head was already pounding from the loud music, and had just gotten a mouthful of bull about nothing from her mother earlier that day about wanting a grandchild. To Sango, it seemed her biological clock was ticking in her mother's body.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something squeezing her rear. She grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be the glass of ice cold soda she had been drinking, and smashed it against the violators head.  
  
"Miroku?!"  
  
"Good thing I asked the waiter to give you a fake glass or that could've killed me," Miroku said, wiping off his face with a cloth.  
  
"Hmph, pervert," she said, turning away.  
  
"That's the first thing you ever said to me." She turned away, but he could tell she was holding back a smile.  
  
He passed her a rose. "Happy anniversary, Sango."  
  
She looked up at him a smiled. "Happy anniversary Miroku."  
  
The music filling the dance club slowly faded, and people started clearing the center area.  
  
"This next song is dedicated to the cute couple who are celebrating their one year anniversary," the DJ said, "Miroku Kazanna and Sango Taijiya!"  
  
"Come on!" He pulled her out into the center of the dance floor. She blushed the moment the music came on. 'He didn't. He did.' Sure, it was the first song they ever danced to together, but still.  
  
"I was like, good gracious ass bodacious Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know) Lookin for the right time to flash them G's Then um I'm leavin, please believin Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin I need you to get up up on the dance floor Give that man what he askin for Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use"  
  
He ushered her over as he danced. She sweat dropped. 'Miroku, you have no rhythm whatsoever.' If you were watching from Sango's or the crowd's point of view, it would've looked like Miroku was either having a seizure, or screwing himself. Everyone sweat dropped as he continued to dance.  
  
"(I said) Its gettin hot in here (so hot) So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off"  
  
He pulled her out on the dance floor. She blushed, hiding her face from everyone else. He came up to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry," he said, "it's just me."  
  
"Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint VOKAL tanktop, on at this point Your with a winner so baby you cant loose I got secrets cant leave Cancun So take it off like your home alone You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend, like "girl I think my butt gettin big"  
  
She smiled shyly and started dancing with him, having much more rhythm than him of course. The others started dancing around them, drawing their attention away from them.  
  
"(I said) Its gettin hot in here (so hot) So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off"  
  
"(Nelly hang all out) Mix a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (Nelly just fall out) Give a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (Nelly hang all out) With a little bit a ah, ah And a sprinkle a that ah, ah (Nelly just fall out) I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah"  
  
Sango looked over Miroku's shoulder, over at the crowd. She noticed someone familiar.  
  
"Hey Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Isn't that Inuyasha, in his human form?"  
  
"Yeah, who's that with him? Kikyo?"  
  
"KAGOME?!" they both yelled at the same time.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
What song would Miroku dance to? This song was my first thought. 


	5. Fly me to the Moon

Chapter 5- Fly me to the moon  
  
"Fly me to the moon,  
  
and let me play among the stars.  
  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
  
In other words, hold my hand!  
  
In other words, darling, kiss me!  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
  
and let me sing forever more.  
  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
  
In other words, please be true!  
  
In other words, I love you!  
  
Fly me to the moon,  
  
and let me play among the stars.  
  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
  
In other words, hold my hand!  
  
In other words, darling, kiss me!  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
  
and let me sing forever more.  
  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
  
In other words, please be true!  
  
In other words, I love you!"  
  
She put down the microphone and walked off the stage away from the people clapping. Inuyasha, as usual, was standing next to the bar, giving Kagome a standing ovation. His eyes were wide and cheery.  
  
"Someone's having a good time," Miroku stated.  
  
"Like a child at Christmas," Sango replied bluntly, "Inuyasha, we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About your relationship with Kagome," Miroku said.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"We saw you two at the dance club last night."  
  
"So?"  
  
Sango grabbed him by his collar, pulling over the bar. "You idiot! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU'RE MARRIED?!"  
  
"Sango, calm down, people are staring."  
  
"Let 'em stare then!"  
  
"Um, Sango, I can't breathe," Inuyasha choked, who was turning blue. She let go of him somewhat hesitantly and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Now, listen to me, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "you are married, you can't be spending time with another girl. You can only do that when you're dating. Not that I do of course!" He added the last part nervously because of the glare Sango was giving him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you guys," Inuyasha said, "besides, what I do is none of your business."  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Sango started throttling the hanyou, Miroku trying to pry her hands off.  
  
"Um, guys?" They all turned to Kagome, who was watching curiously.  
  
Sango released Inuyasha, who in turn fell over the bar, on top of Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ready to go?" she asked the dog-eared heap on the floor. He jumped up. "Yea, let's go."  
  
Sango grabbed her tray and brushed by him. "If you hurt her," she whispered, "I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." He froze on his tracks, if there was one girl he was afraid of, it was Sango, for when she says something, she meant it. Her lethal glare didn't help either with the situation.  
  
"Shall we go, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He nodded and she took his hand, heading out the door.  
  
Meanwhile...******************************************************  
  
"Why don't you tell him?" Kagura said, plopping down a chair in the kitchen.  
  
Kikyo took a drink of Chardonnay, spinning it around in the glass. She shook out a tablet from the bottle of aspirin. She knew that medication didn't go well with alcohol, but at this point she didn't care. She plopped it in her mouth, drowning it in liquid before swallowing it.  
  
"You know how Inuyasha is with these kinds of things," Kikyo said.  
  
"Who is the person you're working with?"  
  
"His name's Naraku Omigumo."  
  
A crash was heard from glass hitting the tile floor. Kagura was shaking, looking out to seemingly nothing.  
  
"N-Naraku?" she managed to choke out.  
  
"Kagura, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I thought I had gotten away from him, but... he's gonna try to pull me back in, I know it."  
  
"Kagura!"  
  
Kagura stood up. "I'm sorry, but I-I can't work for you anymore," she said, "I have to leave."  
  
Kikyo stood up, grabbing her friend's shoulder. "Kagura! What is wrong? You're my best friend, you can tell me." They both sat down on the couch in the living room, and Kikyo looked at her friend worriedly.  
  
"You promise, not to tell anyone?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"....Naraku...he's-he's my father."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell anybody, even though he'd deny it. He's older than he looks; he's about fifty years old. After he had his way with my mother, he found out she was pregnant, then called her a stupid wench and pushed her down to the ground. He disowned her, denying all rights to my mother when she was pregnant with me. She found out he had given birth to several other children, all disowned from him, all different mothers. A few hours after I was delivered, she had just laid down and died, doctors didn't know why, but I do, when I was going through her things. I also found a cufflink, with his initials on it. When I got older, a few years ago, I came to him, confronting him about it. He looked at me then smirked. He started making me do his dirty work, threatening, beating, even killing, along with the other children he had made, using them. I tried to leave, several times, but each time he would find me, threatening to kill me and my siblings. He could always find me, he knew it, I knew it. He has eyes everywhere. Finally, when he was out of town, I took my sibling and left, I couldn't leave them. I know he knows where I am, but he come for me for some reason, maybe he has no more use for use for us. But I can't face him, not after what he did to me."  
  
"Kagura, I understand you wanting to leave. Take this." Kikyo picked up and notepad and a pen, scribbling something on it, passing it to her. Kagura inspected the name on the piece of paper.  
  
"This person's looking for a maid, but just to let you know, not many can get along with him," Kikyo said, "but I'm sure you'll make it."  
  
Kagura nodded and they walked to the door. Kikyo opened the door, giving her best friend a quick hug, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Be safe."  
  
"I will, but remember what I said Kikyo. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. I know you're strong, but-"  
  
"Don't worry about me, just go and get that job."  
  
"Right, I'll come and visit." Kagura walked out the door into the night. Kikyo closed the door then leaned against it, rubbing her temples. "Not only do I have to get a new maid, I also have to find a way to tell Inuyasha that I'm working for his worst rival. Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, nor will it give me a headache."  
  
Later....***********************************************************  
  
Kagura exited the elevator. In front of her, was a door. 'Penthouse, this guy must be loaded, and in one of the best places in Tokyo too.'  
  
She rang the doorbell, wanting patiently at the door. The door slowly opened, and she looked down to what had to be the most repulsive little person she had ever seen. Obviously it had to be the butler.  
  
"State your name and business," the toad looking creature said.  
  
"None of your business, now where is your employer?" she said.  
  
"Jaken, who is it?" A man stepped into the door, his amber eyes gleaming.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Takashi I presume," Kagura said, "I hear you're looking for a maid."  
  
"Any experience?"  
  
"I worked for you brother the slob, I'm pretty sure I'm qualified."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "I believe you are qualified enough."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Yay! Another chapter! Shippo's coming in next chapter, and the kiss is coming next! The recommendation for the song, 'Fly me to the Moon' was provided by Dragon Faere.  
  
Lil'Lyn713 


	6. One Kiss

Okay, for those of you who didn't receive your songs, I apologize fiercely. My e-mail is screwed up for some reason and I can't do anything about it, so I apologize.  
  
Anyway, this weekend, I'm going to Florida for a trip and I'm not coming back till Sunday night. I'm trying to update as much as possible, so you won't be seeing any updates this weekend until next Monday. We're supposed to be swimming with Manatees.  
  
FOOD FOR THOUGHT:  
"Americans are peaceful people."  
-George Bush  
  
***One Kiss***  
  
"Um, Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Cleaning, of course!" Kikyo turned off the vacuum. She was wearing an apron over her business attire, a red scarf on her head, bright yellow rubber gloves on her hands, and a cleaning mask over her mouth and nose. Inuyasha stared at her curiously.  
  
"But, you NEVER clean." Inuyasha stepped inside the kitchen, putting down his suitcase.  
  
"Well, Kagura quit. I put an ad in the paper for a new maid."  
  
"Feh, good riddens to that wench."  
  
"For your information, she had some.... family issues to deal with."  
  
Kikyo took off her gloves and sat down on the other side of the kitchen table. "Well, in about twenty minutes I've got a meeting to go to."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Um, just some clients and fellow employees," Kikyo lied. If her husband found out she was having a meeting with Naraku, he wouldn't have let her leave.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go to the bar tonight then."  
  
Later...************************************************************  
  
"So, after my father was tragically murdered, I came to Tokyo to start a new life a live up to father's last wish. He was a priest you know! And my mother was an orphan trying to pay her by finding work anywhere."  
  
"Oh, Miroku tell us more!"  
  
"Well I- Oh hi Sango!" he said nervously. Sango loomed over him, growling like a wolf would do when it was about to kill. She grabbed him by his ear and carried him away from the group of girls.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Just, making conversation."  
  
"Your father is retired in Fiji and your mother was a Las Vegas showgirl in a family of nine kids!"  
  
"Sango, hey!" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here? Today is your day off."  
  
"Well, I just finished my final exam for the university," Kagome said, "I needed somewhere to relax." Just then, Inuyasha walked through the door, this time dressed in casual attire, red leather jacket slung over his shoulder. He walked in and sat down at the bar next to her.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just finished exams."  
  
"You're going to college?" She nodded, then took a drink of her coke, since she didn't drink. Inuyasha watched her intently. They weren't actually dating, just hanging out, as good friends. The reason he hadn't told Miroku and Sango that was just because he didn't feel the need to tell anyone his business. Of course, him not telling him almost caused his head to get ripped off.  
  
***CRASH!!!***  
  
"Not again," Miroku muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked, "did something just break?"  
  
"That, was our new busboy," Miroku said, "Shippo."  
  
Another crash was heard and Sango came out. "Make another order for glasses, we just loss a whole case," Sango said, wiping off her forehead with a towel.  
  
"Hey, you hired him," Miroku said, getting on the phone.  
  
A little boy walked out of the back, trying his hardest to balance several glasses on the tray, though seeming to fail miserably in his little tuxedo. (A/N: Shippo in a tux, kawaii! ^_^)  
  
"Kagome!" The little kitsune jumped up, leaving the tray in midair, which Sango managed to catch just in time. She let out a breath as she set the tray down on the table.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome caught the little boy in her arms and hugged him tightly. "How have you been doing?"  
  
"Great! My voice is back, and now I'm in Souta's class!"  
  
"That's great Shippo!" Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Who is this runt?"  
  
"I'm not a runt!"  
  
"Leave him alone, Inuyasha!"  
  
"What are you, a foot tall?"  
  
"I'm 30 inches tall thank you very much!"  
  
"Don't correct me toddler!"  
  
"I'm eight asshole!"  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
Sure enough, they started chasing each other around the room, flashing by people in the room.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yeah Kagome?"  
  
"Um, how are we gonna stop them?"  
  
"Easy."  
  
Sango stepped out into their running path and let out her foot the moment the orange flash flew by. The white flash tripped over her foot, causing him to crash into a chair.  
  
"Like I said, easy."  
  
Later....***********************************************************  
  
"So how do you know that little runt?" Inuyasha asked, stopping the car.  
  
"I met him in the hospital."  
  
"Why were you in the hospital?"  
  
"Not me," Kagome said, "my little brother, Souta. He had leukemia about a year ago. Shippo was his roommate, in for a tonsillectomy, while my brother was in for a bone marrow transplant. He's not entirely cured, but enough for him to go back to school. We're still paying the medical bill, that's why I took the job here. If we don't get enough money soon, I'll have to drop out of college. I wanted to become a lawyer, but at this rate, that might not be happening."  
  
She looked up at him when she felt his warm hand on hers. "You'll make a great lawyer someday, and there's always room for you at my firm for you," Inuyasha said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha," she replied, somewhat shyly.  
  
"Feh, don't read to much into it," he said, hiding his blush. She smiled at him and whispered, "Inuyasha..."  
  
And what happened next, was a spontaneous spur of the moment, as their lips collided with each others, Inuyasha pushing all thoughts of logic to the back of his mind, Kagome never wanting the moment to end. There was no turning back now, and both knew it.  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
"What's this?" Kagome looked on the paper, "maid for hire, call Kikyo Takashi at 555-4205...."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Cliffie on preview! Okay, see you in a week! 


	7. Seduction

The Spider, the Miko, and the Maid  
  
Kagome walked through the park, cheerful as usual. Inuyasha and Kagome had been dating for two weeks now, and she felt like she was, well, in love.  
  
The wind blew fiercely, blowing the leaves off of the sidewalk. A newspaper attached to her foot, and she tried to kick it off, then peeled it off with her hands.  
  
"What's this?" Kagome looked on the paper, "maid for hire, call Kikyo Takashi at 555-4205...."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kikyo slammed her heel on the breaks, her head jerking back against the seat. She let out a breath, and leaned back against the car seat. 'Note to self: kill my boss.'  
  
She got out of the car, folders and contracts in hand. She slammed the car door with a force, high heeled shoes stomping all the way to the restaurant, trench coat held tight over her. 'When I get this over with, I'm suing his ass for sexual harassment.'  
  
Flashback...********************************************************  
  
"Naraku hopes for you to wear this."  
  
"And I hope he gets ran over by a steamroller, we all can't get what we want."  
  
"Please Kikyo?"  
  
"Sir, you and I both know that I'd rather have root canal than go to a dinner meeting with him, much less wear what he wants me to."  
  
"You know our company needs the money."  
  
"But using me as some sex object?!"  
  
"I don't like this as much as you-"  
  
"You're not the one who has to look like some prostitute!"  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have to decline."  
  
"Fine, but it'll cost you your position."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Normally, they would have had to kill her to get her to wear a dress like the one she was wearing under her trench coat, but something told her not to underestimate this man. Kagura had told her that he would go to any measure to get what he wanted, and if he wanted her  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Omigumo, Naraku."  
  
"Right this way ma'am."  
  
She let out a sigh as she approached the table. There was Naraku, sitting at a table near a window in the corner of the restaurant, a smirk on his face, yet also calm as ever at the same time. The waiter left, leaving the two alone together.  
  
"Mrs. Takashi."  
  
"Mr. Omigumo."  
  
"Kikyo, are you cold?"  
  
"You mean like your heart?"  
  
"Hm, I've heard better."  
  
"Listen, I'm not here because I want to be. This is strictly business."  
  
"Of course, I'm all about business. Now take off your coat and sit down"  
  
She slammed her fist against the table. "Damn it Naraku! Don't play games with me!"  
  
His eyebrow raised. "Now, now, is that any way to talk to a soon to be superior?"  
  
He was challenging her, she could tell. Her eyes narrowed to slits, sharply telling him that she was not a force to be reckoned with. If looks could kill, Naraku would've been a pile of ashes right then.  
  
"I would not care," she hissed, "if you were the devil himself, I am not going to submit myself for your sickening desires."  
  
"You seemed misinformed, Kikyo," Naraku replied, relaxed as ever, "I AM the devil. Now please, sit. Do you want to discuss business? Or do want to stare at me, hoping I'll turn to dust? Now please, take off your coat and sit."  
  
As she took off her coat, Naraku's face faulted. "I hope you don't mind," Kikyo said smugly, "I had my tailor do some alterations to it."  
  
'He said I had to wear the dress, he didn't say to wear it as is.' The dress had made her look like a 100% slut before, but she had told her tailor to add more length and less skin.  
  
He smirked again. 'So, she wants to put up a fight does she? I never pass up a challenge Kikyo, you can be sure of that.'  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Now first of all, I expect all chores to be done before I get home, Rin shall be picked up from school and 2:30 sharp, breakfast shall be on the table no later than seven, consisting of French toast, bacon, and toast, two slices with a minimum amount of butter. I am allergic to chocolate. Beds are to be made everyday, kitchen, bathrooms, and living room every other day, and you are to baby-sit Rin Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, I have important meetings then."  
  
Kagura followed him through the house, not really paying attention to anything he was saying, just holding her hand out, making it look like it was talking. He turned around towards her and she quickly put her hand down.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"Work done before daddy gets home, deliver the kid at two and a half, meal at seven, you eat like a bitch, no cocoa, beds made, cook house, can, and TV room ev'ry two days, keep an eye on the kid Tues, Thurs, and Fri, you have to sit with your employees so they can kiss your ass. Yeah, I got it!" She said the last sentence in a false cheerful tone.  
  
He chose to ignore that comment and walked down the hallway. "This will be your room during your shift," he opened a door at the end of the hall. She gasped in awe at the size.  
  
"This crap is bigger than my apartment!" She jumped on the bed, letting out a large, "Sugoi!" The bed jumped and bounced beneath her, she could feel and hear the water in it moving.  
  
"I will see you in the morning, then, seven sharp."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kikyo plopped down on the couch. She had just swallowed more than the prescribed dosage of aspirin, but it was all needed. She groaned loudly. 'Another meeting with him and they'll have to put be in the crazy house!'  
  
The whole time she had to keep "the octopus" at bay. Every few seconds she would find his hand on her thigh or his foot brushing up against her leg or even trying to look down her dress. Once he even tried to spike her drink. 'Pervert if I ever saw one!'  
  
She got up, ready to just go to bed and sleep sweet dreams of running Naraku over with a steamroller. The phone in the hallway ran, causing her head to throb. She violently snatched the phone of the hook. "Hello?"  
  
"yes, the spot is still open....Hirigashi Kagome....okay, meet you tomorrow at 4, then, okay, bye."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Next chapter, Kagome finds out! But don't worry, this story is far from over. I outlined my ideas in the story, plotted them the way I wanted to, and there's gonna be about 25 chapter in the story.  
  
R&R, my faithful reviewers! I'm hoping to get my hundredth review next chapter, but I'm not sure what to do.  
  
PS: Can anyone tell me how much a scanner costs? I want one for X-mas. I am one of the best artists in my school. 


	8. I Wish I Wasn't

Hope you noticed I changed my screen name. I was tired of the old one so I changed it for the new year. Instead of Lil'Lyn713 I am now Strawberry Lyn (though I'm not sure it's so much better -_-')  
  
Disclaimer: Always forget to put one in. Anyways, would Inuyasha really belong to a thirteen-year-old black girl? Don't think so.  
  
BTW: I think I've found out what that fluffy thing Sesshoumaru carries around is. Did anyone care to take into consideration that the "fluffy thing" my be some sort of cape. (his father had something like it in the movie, that's how I guessed)  
  
***I wish I wasn't***  
  
"Well, it seems you have all the qualities I have required. You've got the job!"  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Takashi!"  
  
"You begin on Thursday then."  
  
The two shook hands. Just then, the door was heard opening and a loud "I'm home!" was heard through the large house. 'I know that voice.'  
  
"Come on Kagome, I want you to meet my husband," Kikyo said and disappeared around the corner. Kagome let out a breath, brushed the wrinkles out of her clothing, and turned the corner.  
  
'Inuyasha?!'  
  
They were in a heartfelt embrace, they're lips locked together. Her heart sank, the shock hitting her so hard; she had to use the wall to keep her standing. They finally let go for air, Kikyo turning around. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, his eyes suddenly widening in pure shock and horror.  
  
"Kagome, this is my husband, Inuyasha Takashi."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"He didn't tell me he was married, Sango! He doesn't even wear a damn ring!"  
  
"It's alright Kagome," Miroku said.  
  
"No it's not! I've become the hoar in some rich bastard's affair!"  
  
Sango patted her friend on the back. "He doesn't deserve you Kagome."  
  
"Men are scum of the earth."  
  
Miroku let out a cough, then scurried off before Kagome tried to stab him with a pair of ice tongs.  
  
"And he didn't say anything?"  
  
"Nope, he just stared like I grew another head or something!" Kagome took another shot of vodka then slammed the glass on the table, squeezing it with all her might, pretending it was the hanyou's head. She usually didn't drink, but the alcohol was her sanctuary at the moment.  
  
"Did you say anything?"  
  
"I couldn't. I mean my boss, Kikyo, she seems nice. She didn't deserve that. Inuyasha doesn't deserve her! Plus, he comes here every night, what the hell am I supposed to say to him?"  
  
"I hope you rot in hell and your manhood falls off sounds nice," Sango said.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked, "Why does a man do this and think he can get away with it?"  
  
"The same reason a dog licks himself," Sango replied, "because he can."  
  
"Speak of the dog..." Kagome turned away from him as he walked up to her.  
  
"Kagome, I've been looking all over for you!" he said in an almost exasperated tone. She remained turned away from him, but replied, "You sure you don't have me confused with your wife?!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that...."  
  
"Oh yeah, that? Is that all you have to say? As many times as we have seen each other never have you ONCE given me a clue that you were married! And all you can say is OH YEAH, THAT?!" She was standing up glaring him by now, gaining the attention of everyone in the bar.  
  
"I know, I can explain-"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it! I am pissed off at the highest level of pissidity with you right now and I do not need you telling me what you THINK I need to know!"  
  
"Pissidity?" Miroku whispered to Sango from the sidelines.  
  
"Hey, she just had three shots of vodka," Sango replied.  
  
Kagome brushed by him, heading towards the door. He reached to grab her arms, but she had managed to grabbed a tequila off of the bar table and splash it in the hanyou's face giving her just enough of a distraction to run out of the bar, hearing clapping noises of the customers hooting random phases like, "You go girl!" "Tell him!" and "I can treat you better!"  
  
Meanwhile....*******************************************************  
  
"Hmm...." Kagura inspected the small brown bottle in her hands, "Cover up? Not gonna ask..."  
  
She pushed the vacuum with her foot, her eyes still scanning the room. She had a tendency of going through her employer's things while she worked. She never knew what interesting things you would find, plus the great things she learned about her employers. Including that fluffy thing under his bed, she had just found out that Mr. Sesshoumaru was a drag queen.  
  
She turned off the vacuum. The "Kid" as Kagura called her, was in her bedroom, which was shrouded in pink and Malibu Barbie. Sure, the kid was cute, but she seemed like a bit of an airhead, and WAY too perky and bouncy for her taste.  
  
She heard the lock click on the door. 'The Ice Prince is home...' She locked up the vacuum and scurried out. The "Ice Prince" preferred everything in perfect order down to the hairs on his head. And disobedience paid a heavy price.  
  
A pay deduction.  
  
Kagura walked out into the living room, waiting the great one's orders. He came, as expressionless as ever, seeming to not to (or refusing) to take notice of the young woman before him. His little servant had followed him everywhere, like an annoying little shadow. Honestly she couldn't believe Sesshoumaru hadn't thrown the little green midget out the window of his 30th story apartment. "Where's Rin?" Sesshoumaru finally asked.  
  
'He speaks,' she said to herself, "she's in her room. Can I go now?"  
  
"You may leave."  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment. "Bye Ru Paul!"  
  
(AN: For those of you who don't know, Ru Paul is a famous transvestite/drag queen)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Ughhhh, shouldn't have had the *hic* alcohol..."  
  
Kagome straddled down the street. This was definitely not the smartest things she had done in her life. Here she was drunk as a hobo on a good day, walking down the street of one of the biggest- not to mention one of the most dangerous- cities in Japan, not knowing where she was going. She had heard of young women being taken advantage of in the dark alleys of Tokyo. And right now she was pretty much easy prey at the moment, considering her "wonderful' motor skills and hand-eye coordination.  
  
She stumbled, but luckily regained what was left of her balance on a street lamp. Her eyes were growing in and out of focus, and she felt like she had spun around from twenty-four hours straight. Kagome leaned against the pole and slowly slid to the sidewalk, the liquor taking full affect on her brain.  
  
She managed to see a blurry figure hovering above her. "Do you need help?" It sounded further away than it actually was. All she could telll was that it was a male voice, of who did know. If she was in her right state of mind, she would have said no....  
  
"Sure, *hic* thank you."  
  
But unfortunately wasn't in her right state of mind.  
  
********************************************************8  
  
Bum, bum, bum! 


	9. Little Red Riding Hood

I got my scanner! I got my scanner! *does happy dance* My pictures are on mediaminer under the name "Strawberry Lyn."  
  
Question of the day: (For Inuyasha lovers, including myself) What do you see in Inuyasha anyway? I mean, he ain't got no job, he ain't got no money, he ain't got no house, we don't even know if he can read! Although... he is super duper cute! ^_^  
  
***Little Red Riding Hood***  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Her muscles ached, her stomach churned, and her head felt like she as trying to deliver a baby out of her ear. She slowly sat up, then plopped back down, the hangover overwhelming her. 'Where am I?' She looked around the room. 'This isn't my room.' She looked down. 'I wasn't wearing a blouse before...' Suddenly she jumped up, pulling at the oversized blouse so she could see the tag. 'Men's...'  
  
That's when she panicked.  
  
'Nononononono! This can't be happening! I am NOT going to be one of those after-school specials!' She ran around the room, searching, for something, anything, that could give her some positive reinforcement. She could just jump out of the window, right now, before the resident came back, whatever reasons they may have gained for bringing her here. She walked over to the window, and looked down from what had to be at least twenty stories high. 'Well that's out of the question.'  
  
She carefully tiptoed out of the room. The house seemed to empty. "Hello? Is anybody here?" She walked down the hall, having to kick away dirty shirts and jeans against the wall. Whoever the person was who saved her, he sure as hell didn't clean very much.  
  
She entered the kitchen, which was covered in food scattered across the counter. 'Well, better get to work then.'  
  
Later...************************************************************  
  
"LAY OFF WOMAN!"  
  
"NO! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO OUT LAST NIGHT, BUT NOOOO, YOU HAD SOMETHING BETTER TO DO! THAT'S THE THIRD DATE YOU'VE CANCELLED THIS MONTH!"  
  
He unlocked the door, his irate girlfriend following him inside. They both stopped.  
  
"Is your apartment.... Clean?"  
  
"Scary, ain't it?"  
  
"Disturbing. I think the apocalypse is coming."  
  
Just then Kagome walked into the living room, holding a can of toilet bowl cleaner in one hand and a bright yellow sponge in the other. "Well there you are!" Kagome said, "I've been waiting all day for you to come home!"  
  
Suddenly, the redhead turned to her boyfriend and thundered, "YOU STOOD ME UP AT THE MOVIES FOR THAT BIMBO!!!"  
  
"She is not a bimbo!"  
  
"Really, then where did you find her?"  
  
"Um, she was drunk on the curb," the last part he had said in a low voice, but her demon ears heard him perfectly.  
  
"Ah-ha! I knew it! I have had enough of you and your bullshit Kouga! You promised to marry me TWO YEARS AGO! And we're still just "dating"."  
  
"One: Ayame, get a life, you do not call THIS dating, you call it "Hello, Jerry Springer." Two: I never promised to marry you!"  
  
"Yes you did! At Rainbow Falls!"  
  
"YOU HAD ME IN A HEADLOCK!"  
  
"YOU WRECKED MY CAR, ASSHOLE!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"HO!"  
  
"WANNA-BE PIMP!"  
  
"YO!!!!" Kagome yelled, getting both of their attention, "can I get a ride?"  
  
Meanwhile...*******************************************************  
  
"Now, I expect all three of you to be on your best behavior. This client is very important and-"  
  
"In other words- very rich."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned towards his housekeeper, who stood in perfect posture between Rin and Jaken, all three standing as if they were in an army line and Sesshoumaru was sergeant.  
  
"Like I said, you all need to be on your best behavior. That means no funny business. And for god's sakes spit out the gum, that's unsanitary," he said, pointing to the trash bin. She blew another bubble, then spit it out into the trash bin.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Good. Rin, come with me. You two stay here in the kitchen until you're called on."  
  
Later...***********************************************************  
  
Kagura brought out the food, mumbling incoherent things as she walked over to the table. As soon as she sat down the food, she went back into the kitchen, smirking with sweet victory.  
  
Sesshoumaru's "client" had been a complete asshole to say the least. The moment he had acknowledged her presence, he had said: "Have your woman in the kitchen, eh? Right where they belong." From then on it had been, bigotry, bigotry, and more bigotry.  
  
But unfortunately for him, she wasn't one to take that.  
  
When she had served the beef curry, she had made sure to add a little extra "flavor" to the guest's stew. Of course, she had to get the oversized toad out of the way. When Sesshoumaru had asked about his whereabouts (not that he really cared, just wanted to making sure the annoying creature wasn't ironing his underwear again), she had simply stated that he had a bad run-in with a frying pan. All she had to do was wait for the laxative to it's magic. She smirked. Life is good, but revenge makes it sweeter.  
  
One hour later....****************************************************  
  
*Gurgle Gurgle*  
  
"Is... something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's nothing, really."  
  
*Gurgle*  
  
"Would you excuse me?"  
  
Kagura poked her head out of the kitchen, smirking with pure victory. But the moment she glanced at the scene in the living room, her eyes widened.  
  
'Oh fuck.'  
  
She might as well have went over to the employment office right then, because when Sesshoumaru came out of that bathroom, he'd be seriously pissed.  
  
'Oh fuck.' 


	10. I Know What you Want

ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! YEAH!!!!! WHO'S THE BEST!!! Ok, not me, BUT STILL! 100 REVIEWS, 100 REVIEWS, LALALALA!  
  
And my hundredth reviewer is.... Darkness Flames!  
  
THANKS TO ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS FOR A WONDERFUL HUNDRED REVIEWS!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I Know What You Want  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Why you little craton!"  
  
"First of all, it's cretin, if you're going to insult me do it properly. And two, you asked for it!"  
  
"One: CLEANING that damn toilet was enough punishment! And two: You heard what that asshole was saying. I mean he was being sued for sexually harassing his secretary, THAT should tell you something!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair, so that he loomed over her. Her blood red eyes bore holes through his face, but he just stared back at her emotionlessly. "My word is final, Kagura. This is your new uniform."  
  
He left the room, leaving her glaring at the uniform, holding it away from her body.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Tsubaki, get me an iced tea, only one packet of sugar, shaken not stirred, room temperature."  
  
Tsubaki glared at her boss from behind, "right away, ma'am." Seething, she exited the room, thinking of ways to kill her superior. 'It's one thing that have to serve the witch, but when she's the one who took MY JOB!'  
  
Kikyo plopped down in her large leather chair, her fingers trailing the material with pure satisfaction. Yes, being promoted was good....  
  
She turned her chair around towards the window, which took up the whole entire wall. "Life. Is. Good."  
  
"Here ma'am." Tsubaki carefully sat the glass on the table. Kikyo took one glass, then said, "I asked for room temperature."  
  
"Room temperature?! I thought you were into cold... it's like your heart," she muttered the last part almost inaudibly.  
  
"You know what, I'll get it myself." She got up from her chair and left the room. "When I get the chance, I'm asking for a new assistant."  
  
She came back into her office. 'What the-' She could never forget his aura. 'Naraku....'  
  
"Hello Kikyo," he said, the words rolling off his tongue like poison. He was sitting in her chair, turned towards the window, but she still saw his reflection through the window, his deep red eyes glimmering mischievously. Her eyes narrowed into slits, but she stood there, unafraid, ready for anything he was willing to try.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Naraku?" she said simply, never taking her eyes off of his reflection. His lips curled into a smile. "Why Kikyo, why do you think so little of me?"  
  
"Because you are the type of person to do little things," she shot right back. He slowly got up from the chair, turning to face her, taking a few steps towards her until he was about six inches away from her. He slowly raised his hand, putting two fingers under her chin.  
  
"No Kikyo, you have it wrong. I can do great things- terrible, evil things- but great all the same. I have power." His voice was strong, determined, and self-confident. "Anything I want, I get easily."  
  
"And what does that have to do with me? Are you trying to use me in one of your menacing plots?"  
  
He chuckled. "Nothing quite that sinister. You see, I am intrigued by you Kikyo. You are determined, secure, and will get what you want at all costs."  
  
"So you want me to be one of your prostitutes? I'll have to decline," Kikyo replied.  
  
He chuckled again. "Kagura told you didn't she?" said Naraku, "she thinks she's hidden from me. I just don't require her services at the moment."  
  
"This isn't about Kagura," she hissed, "you and I both know I have a husband."  
  
"But, you don't love him, do you?" It more of a statement than a question. She turned away from him, who was smirking.  
  
"I knew it. You don't have the lengths of trust to love someone."  
  
"Don't change the subject. You are a ruthless, unfeeling demon. What makes you think I'll give in to you?"  
  
"Don't knock it till you've tried it princess," was his bold reply, then he walked out of the door, his laughter ringing in her ears.  
  
Kikyo slammed the door after him and locked it. "Bastard," she muttered. He was a lying, cheating, conniving, demon. But then...  
  
Why was she so intrigued by him?  
  
Meanwhile...*******************************************************  
  
"I'm telling you Kanna, that asshole is out to get me!"  
  
"Well, you did put laxative in his food," said a monotone reply.  
  
"I told him it was an accident! Whose side are you on anyway?"  
  
"The side that pays the bills. And he's the one who pays you. The uniform can't be that bad."  
  
"It's PINK!"  
  
"He could've fired you."  
  
Kagura smirked. "You know what Kanna, I don't think he'll fire me, it's not his style to just fire anyone to get in his way. I'll be back in twenty minutes."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just going to get some hair supplies for Mr. I-have-an-icicle-shoved- up-my-ass," Kagura replied, a mischievous grin on her face. 'I'll show him who's REALLY in charge.'  
  
************************  
  
This is where you come in! We're going to have a poll for a moment.  
  
What should Kagura do to Sesshoumaru's hair?  
  
Dye it (name particular color) Blonde it ^_^ Make it fall out (if so, it's going to grow back eventually, fluffy wouldn't be anything without his hair!)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Until next time!  
  
Question of the day: If the end of a cigarette is called a butt, would that make smokers ass kissers? 


	11. My Immortal

_Okay, thanks for all votes! I really appreciate it. But as you know, only the majority can win, so here it is._

_PS: Inu and Kag in this chapter. For those of you who read the chapter when it was messed up, you might wanna read it again. _

*****My Immortal*****

'3, 2, 1……….' 

"**_KAGURRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"_**__

'Right on time.'

Sesshoumaru stormed out of the bathroom, still in his towel, hair dripping wet. He stood in the middle of the dining room, half-naked, his hair cotton candy pink, three feet away from Kagura who was in her uniform (which Rin had officially dubbed "the Card Captor Sakura" outfit five minutes ago), smirking with silent victory. 

"Kagura………" Sesshoumaru began, trying to sound as cool and composed as possible, "would you like to explain to me _WHY_ my hair is pink?"

"Because you've decided to come out of the closet?"

"Let me rephrase the question," he said carefully, "why was there pink dye in my shampoo?" 

"Well, since you seem to like pink so much, I thought I'd return the favor," Kagura replied, "see, now we match!" 

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, eyebrow twitching. "You know I'm going to _kill you_ for this."

"Yeah, but right now, you have to go to work!"

Meanwhile……….*****************************************************

"C'mon Yashi, tell Momma what's wrong."

"No."

"Pweeze?"

"No!" 

"I'll do half your paperwork for a week!"

"No!" 

          Jakotsu huffed. "I'll wear pants for a week!" 

"Well, since you asked," Inuyasha began, "I'm a complete asshole."

          "Well I knew that, but WHY are you an asshole." Jakotsu sat quietly on the desk as Inuyasha spilled his guts. 

          "And now, no one can find her. She was drunk last night, and she wasn't home. She could be dead in some alley for all I know!"

          "You know this is all your fault right? What in the hell possessed you to cheat on your wife anyway?!" 

          "The devil made me do it?" Inuyasha replied, slamming his head on his desk. Jakotsu sighed and sat on the desk in front of him.

          "Did you sleep with her?"

          "_What?!_" Inuyasha yelled, "what the hell kind of question is that?!"

          "Just answer it!" 

          "No okay! Is there anything else you would like to know about my sex life?!" 

          "Please, I can already tell you don't have one," Jakotsu replied, "well, luckily she doesn't completely hate you, you still have a chance to redeem yourself. But if you mess that one chance up, you can kiss little Mary-Sue's ass goodbye. By the way, you have a meeting in five minutes."

Later………************************************************************

          "Where is Sesshoumaru? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Inuyasha fidgeted in his chair, too much on his mind to keep still. As if on cue, Sesshoumaru entered the conference room. The whole room grew silent, besides Inuyasha falling backwards in his chair, and a couple of people spitting out their coffee. Sesshoumaru stood at the head of the long table, looked at his watch, then said, "you have thirty seconds."

          The whole room burst into a fit of laughter. Inuyasha was rolling on the floor, Koga, who was on the other side of the table, was snickering uncontrollably. Jakotsu, who was getting coffee for everyone at the time, beamed and said, "he took my suggestion!" Everyone else was just laughing for the hell of it. 

          "Okay times up." Everything grew quiet. "Is there anything else?" Inuyasha raised his hand.

"Yes little brother?" Sesshoumaru said, as calmly as he could muster.

"Do you mind if I run to my car and get my camera?" 

Later………************************************************************

          _'He held her close, relishing the way she felt in his arms. She cuddled her face in his strong masculine chest, inhaling the strong scent of salty seawater in which he had been submerged. Her large blue eyes, nearly covered with her blonde locks, looked up at him admiringly. He looked down at each other, his face coming closer to hers and the sunset met the horizon behind them………_

"This is bullshit!" Kagome threw the book against the wall. "Those people don't exist!"

          She had just come about three hours ago, Kouga was kind enough to take her home, and Ayame being suspicious enough to get in the car with them. For some strange reason, she didn't believe Kouga was heartless enough to take advantage of her while she was drunk (that and when she was cleaning, she found 50 unread messages on his computer, all from Ayame.) 

          She laid back on her bed. 'Let's see, I've watched Titanic, Kare Kano, and read this crappy manga, none of it makes any sense. Real people don't act like that. You'd be luckily if you find a man who'll buy you dinner once if you have a broken arm.'

          She looked through her songbook. She was supposed to sing today, but she had called Sango and told her she couldn't sing. Sango had told her everyone had been worried sick about her, especially Inuyasha. 

           'Why did I have to fall for him?' She turned the pages of the music book, when a song caught her attention. Her finger traced the notes, memorizing the melody and harmony, the lyrics piercing her soul. 'I can relate.'

          She swung her legs over the bed, standing herself up. She walked towards the window, pulling the blinds up, the cloudy sky pouring with rain. 'I can relate.' She repeated in her mind. She looked down at the lyrics. 'There's no singing in real life either, but who cares.'

_"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

Kagome stopped to the sound of something hitting her window. She looked down to her yard, her eyes setting on the soaked figure, his golden eyes set on hers. 'Inuyasha……….'

She opened the window. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning!"

"I overheard wimpy wolf talking about you. He took you home," Inuyasha replied, "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Inuyasha."

          "Kagome, I'm not leaving until we talk." 

          The only response he got was of the window closing. 'That was smooth.' Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the tree. 'It's gonna be a long night.' 

********************************************************

          "_Inuyasha!"_

_          She ran through the vast field, the sky a pale purple, Sakura blossoms falling into the grass around her. She ran as fast as she could, her pure white gown trailing behind her._

_          "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_          "Inuyasha!"_

_          She stopped, tears welling in her eyes. Inuyasha was standing there, holding _her_, kissing _her_, who was also wearing a wedding dress._

_          'He's already married, Kagome. To Kikyo.'_

_          The sky grew dark, the field slowly dying away. The wedding dress she was wearing slowly dissipated from her body, leaving her in rags. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked off into the horizon.  _

"Kagome?"

          "Five more minutes, Mom." Came a muffled reply. Her mother shook her again. "Kagome, wake up. There's something you need to see."

          Kagome looked over at her clock. "Mom, it's six the morning. I don't have to be at work until 8, and I don't have to be at the university until two. Wake me up in an hour."

          "Kagome, he's still out there."

          "What?" She sat up, looking out of the window. Sure enough, there he was, standing under the tree. It was still drizzling softly, but he stood there, soaked, seemingly half asleep.

          "Your grandfather's been up since 4:30, he nearly called the police on him. He was there all night Kagome."

          She ran out of the room and down the stairs, still in her pajamas. She grabbed an umbrella and ran out the door, the wet grass crunching beneath her bare feet. She slowly walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice her. As she came closer, she noticed he was asleep. 'He's the only person I know who could sleep standing up.'

          "Inuyasha?"

          His eyes slowly opened. "Kagome………"

          "We need to talk."

**********************************************************

Thanks for all of the suggestions! I tried to balance out the romance with the humor. As for the song, 'My Immortal', it was suggested by MitsukiKikistar.

Question/Quote of the Day: 

_Yuri_-"Ew, it looks like a skeleton!"  
_Kei_- "They could at least give it a skin or something to keep my attention."  
_Yuri_- "You mean you're actually into artificial men?!"  
_Kei- _"Are there any other kind?"  
_Yuri_- "Point."  
_-Dirty Pair_

True, no?


	12. Rainy Dayz

**Disclaimer- I always forget this! Don't own it, never have, never will. **

_Chapter 12- Rainy Dayz_

They sat in quiet anticipation, all gathered in a corner of the bar, waiting anxiously. As they did everyday at six everyday, holding their cards, hoping that theirs would be victorious. That card: the ticket out of poverty and into the limelight. 

_"And the first number is: seventy-seven!"_

About half of the bar threw their tickets to the ground, groaning about the lottery being a rip-off.

_"The second number is… forty-two!"_

Another group threw their cards to the side, about four still remained. 

_"The third number is… twenty-one!"_

Two remained.

_"And the last and final number is… zero!"_

          Everyone groaned. "What the hell is this?! They know no one ever gets zero!" Sango yelled, ripping up her lottery card and throwing the tattered remains on the floor and storming off into the back room, going in at the same time Shippo came out.

"Shippo, did you wash all the glasses?"  Miroku asked.

"I sold you my childhood for minimum wage you slave driver!" Shippo plopped down on the stool, leaning his head against the bar. "Hey, what's this?" 

Shippo picked up the tattered pieces of card off of the floor. "77, 42, 21, 0-"

Miroku snatched the piece from the kitsune. The zero was scratched through the middle to look like an eight, but sure enough, it was a zero. "This is Sango's card."

"You mean she won?!"

"She would've, if she hadn't damaged the card…" he trailed off.

"Do we tell her she just lost ten thousand dollars?"

"Neh." They both said at the same time.

Meanwhile…********************************************************

"Mommy, look at the man with the pink hair!"

          "Shush you, it's not polite to point!" 

"Wow, I've never seen a drag queen up close before! He could easily pass as a woman!" 

"Shut up you infidels! How dare you insult Sesshoumaru-sama like that!"

Sesshoumaru growled at them, causing them to go back to their business. Rin took his hand and pulled him along the aisle, cheerful as usual. "Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me where the hair dye section is?" Rin asked, pulling on an employee's sleeve. 

The woman looked down. "Why of course, dear. Do you have an adult with you?" The woman looked back, stifling a chuckle. "I see. Aisle six." 

He went off, dragging Rin along with him, grumbling things that a seven year old shouldn't hear. 

"Well, well, well, I didn't think you'd come out in broad daylight." He winced slightly at the sound of her voice. Of all the people he could've met in the supermarket, it had to be her. The little vixen who had done this to his hair in the first place. 

"What do you want, Kagura?" He asked carefully, trying with all his might to hold his temper, I was hoping I didn't have to see you again until Friday."

"I missed you too," she replied dryly, "trying to get your hair back to normal, I see."

"What I do is none of your business."

"Still at little sour puss I see. Well, I'd love to stay and wallow in your misery, but I've got groceries to buy, my siblings eat like a pack of rabid wolves." She walked off.

Meanwhile…**********************************************************

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to come out here? It's still drizzling and you've already been in the rain too long."

"I'm fine, for the hundredth time!" 

They walked through the park, Kagome holding an umbrella over his head. He already look a little green from standing out in the rain too long, and Kagome couldn't help, but feel a bit guilty.

He leaned against a fence, looking out onto the rest of the park. "We need to talk. About us." He repeated again. 

"Inuyasha, I've already told you, I don't want to be a part of this."

"You don't understand, Kagome. I-I need you."

"And when you don't?!" Her voice was cold and melancholy as she pulled away from him, her back turned. "I wanna get married too, Inuyasha. I want to have kids. I want to have a family just like almost every other woman in the world. I can't be that happy with you, you're already married. What's going to happen when you're done with me? You're just going to throw me out, me ending up being the only one hurt because I had a fling with a married man? And what if you're wife finds out, Inuyasha? She's the woman you exchanged vows with! I can't believe you'd be so cold as to do this to her. Don't you love her at all?"

He looked down at the sidewalk. At puddle had formed about a foot away from him, he frowned as he looked at his reflection, before replying, "I guess not."

She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "T-That's why I can't, why I can't do this. You have no fidelity in your relationship, Inuyasha. How do I know you won't hurt me?"

He turned back towards her again, this time walking towards her. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched and moved away from him. 

"I-I can't say."

"I knew it." 

"No Kagome!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. "You don't know! I can't say it, because I won't say it. Because if it say it, it'll bring false hopes. I don't know anything about the future, hell, I hardly make it through the present. I can't say what I want to say to you because it'll sound phony at the moment, and you probably won't believe it."

          She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks, she prepared to say something, anything, but she looked pass him and her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, look out!"

A gunshot was heard.

"Inuyasha!"

******************************************************

I love cliffhangers, don't you? 

Anyway, in the next chapter, we'll get both sides of the story, since so far I've made Inuyasha look like an ass for cheating on his wife. Then in the chapter after that, I'll add some Miroku and Sango. Sorry about any grammar of spelling errors in this chappie, for some reason it won't let me go back and fix them. 

BTW: Can anybody tell me what L.M.A.O. means?

**Quote of the day:**

_Hilary- _You want money from him, Will? Here's what I do. You take him by the hand, look deep into his eyes and say: "Daddy, I have cramps."

_Will- _Hilary, I don't think that'll work for me.

_Carlton- _He's right. When I told Dad that he sent me to a specialist. 

-Fresh Prince of Bell Air

See ya later! ^-^

Lil'Lyn713


	13. What's Love Got To Do With It?

_Alright, my FIRST super bowl, his now my last. The last thing I needed was to be flashed by Janet Jackson (four year olds watch the SB, for heaven's sake!) I was just getting into it after we were watching a football game in church one time (it was a catholic retreat, don't get the mental picture of the priest and nuns yelling, "Touchdown!")_

_Anywayz, this so is going to put Inuyasha on a neutral level with everyone, so they won't hate him, but you won't hate Kikyo, you're going to end up on the same level about both of them, and probably don't know if you should be mad at either of them at first. It's not Inu's fault, it's not Kikyo's fault. Just mutual. _

_ALSO! I created a MUCH better pic for this story, in case you all thought that other one was tacky (I couldn't look at it without cringing at Kikyo's appearance) I added a couple of more, so PLEASE look!  _

**What's love got to do with it?**

"Is he alright, doctor?"

"Yes, he'll make full recovery. He's awake, you can go in now."

"Thank you doctor." 

          Miroku walked over to Sango, who was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, Kagome leaning on her shoulder asleep. "He's ready."

          Sango nodded, shaking Kagome lightly to stir her out of sleep. Kagome opened her eyes slightly, then widened them. "Is Inuyasha alright?"

          "Yeah, we can see him now," Sango replied, getting up. Kagome got up and they walked down the hall to Inuyasha's room. 

          **"OUUUUUTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"  **

A nurse stomped out the room, holding what seemed to be a broken syringe. She huffed off, muttering things about dog-eared a-holes. Miroku, Sango, Kagome looked inside, only to turn back instantly, two blushing madly, one trying not to gouge his eyes out. One thought crossed all of their minds: 'Damn those hospital gowns.' 

"Um, Inuyasha?" 

"Kagome?"

"Um, hi. We came to see you."

"Well what are you waitin' for, come in!"

"Um, Yash, do you mind closing your gown?" Miroku asked, "we have already seen too much of you already." The hanyou turned around, holding the back of his attire closed, his face red to his roots.

"Well, you seem lively," Sango stated, sitting down in a nearby chair. Inuyasha plopped down on his bed, a scowl on his face. 

          "Damn wench of a nurse, a painkiller is NOT supposed to hurt, nor is she supposed to STAB me with it!"  

"Good to see you're back to normal," Miroku stated, before smacking his friend in the back of the head. 

          "Hey, what the hell was that for?!" 

          "For being so stupid! How could you be so reckless?"

          "Well, hey Yash! Are you feeling better? Oh, I'm fine, thank you for asking!" Inuyasha muttered in a sarcastic voice. 

          "Well, anyway, how are you feeling Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. 

          "I've been better. A bullet through the shoulder isn't exactly something I want to experience everyday. Hey you guys, do you mind if I talk to Kagome alone?" 

          "Sure, we need to get back anyway," Sango said, "we left Shippo in charge, and that's probably not the smartest idea, but he wouldn't leave us alone."

          "He's already costs us half of our glasses, we don't need him to burn down the whole place," Miroku said. Inuyasha looked out the window as they went off. "Can you pass me my cell phone? There's someone I need to call." 

          Kagome handed him the phone and he dialed the numbers. "Hello? Is Mrs. Takashi there?… yes, I'll hold… Kikyo… yeah, I'm in the hospital… you're at a meeting… Well I'd like to see my wife every once in a while… alight… okay, fifteen minutes… sure… dinner, okay… bye." He hung up. 

          "I should go. Your wife will be here in a few," Kagome said, gathering her things. 

          "She's not coming."

          She turned back around. He had said it in an almost depressing tone, his bangs covering his face. "Too busy for that."

          "Inuyasha…"

          "Just leave Kagome. I don't want your sympathy."

          She took a step towards her. "if you didn't want my sympathy, then you wouldn't have told me."

          His eyebrow rose, contemplating on what she had just said. "You make me sound like some wounded puppy that needs comforting."

          "Your words, not mine." Was her distinct reply. "You need a… friend, a friend to lean on sometimes."

          "So you expect me to just pour out my heart and soul to you?"

          "Your words, not mine," she repeated. She walked over and sat next to him. "Now what's wrong?" 

          "Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

          "You're lying."

          "How do you know?"

          "Your left ear droops when you're lying. Now please, Inuyasha, talk to me!" 

          "About what?!" He jumped up, stomping over the window. "about me and my wife not spending enough time together, about us drifting apart! Nothing's wrong!"

          "Then why are you yelling back?!" she shot back, standing up.

          "Because something _is_ wrong!" He blurted out, his arm folded across his bandaged shoulder. 

          An awkward moment of silence was passed. Kagome stared his back, waiting for him to say anything else. Inuyasha looked out the window, staring at nothing in particular, picking at the IV needle taped to his wrist.

          "You can leave if you want to," he said softly, "you don't have to force yourself to come near me." 

          He gasped when he felt her head leaned against his back, her arms wrapped around his neck, carefully not to put any of her weight on his shoulder. 

          "Inuyasha," she whispered, "I wasn't mad at you because you had lied to me, it was because that lie had almost broken my trust of you. I thought 'if you could lie about something that significant, what could you also lie about?'  I've seen one too many soap operas where the woman his always left, depressed, heartbroken, or pregnant, the victim to a heartless man. I guess you really shouldn't believe everything that's on TV…"

          "Kagome…"  Inuyasha started, resting his hand on her smaller one, "I know we can't go on like this… but… I want to be with you, I don't know why."

          "I want to stay with you, Inuyasha…" she whispered, "I want… to be your friend." 

          He turned to face her. "You… ya really mean that? After all of this?"

          She nodded just as the door opened. Two men in trench coats walked into the room. "Hello, Ms. Higurashi, we would like to talk to you concerning the shooting of Mr. Takashi."

          "Can you describe the shooter?" The second man asked. 

          Kagome nodded. "Well…"

_Meanwhile…_**********************************************************

          "Do you think they'll get back together?"

          "It's hard to say. Knowing Inuyasha, he won't know what to do. Kagome was probably the one to set things straight."

          "You're probably right. I just don't want to see my best friend get hurt."

          "Don't worry Sango, Inuyasha may be dense, but he's not heartless. I'm sure he'll pull through."

          "Speaking of which, before we left you had said there was a surprise for me?" She looked up at him expectantly, stepping onto the subway. He smiled down at her, grinning mischievously. Luckily, it wasn't that crowded on the train, and had managed to find a seat.

          "Tell me!" She pleaded, looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes. 

          "Alright." He handed her an envelope. Sango opened it cautiously, then gasped. 

          "_Skiing_?! Miroku!" She jumped up, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. A perverted grin grew on his face.

          "Miroku, move your hand."

          "Hmm…"

          "Not _back and forth_!"   

          **WHAP!**

_We have come to terms._

**Quote of the Day"**

(had one, but forgot it, I want some suggestions for quote/question of the day too!)

_Okay, Miroku and Sango's vacation come in the next chapter. I felt guilty about not putting in more M/S romance in here. And in case you are all wondering who the mystery shooter is, you won't find out until somewhere near the end of the story, near the climax, which would be about chapter 18 or 19. _

_Til next time!_

_Lil'Lyn713 _


	14. Livin' It Up Part 1

_Alright, this is going to be one of the funnier chapters in the story. It is going to be a Sango/Miroku, and might be split into two parts because it's so long. It's semi what I like to call PWP (plotless without pause)._

**Livin' It up (Part 1)**

"Kagura-chan?" 

Kagura cursed under her breath. "Yeah kid?" 

"Can you help me with my homework?" Rin asked, sitting down at stool.

Kagura sighed and sat down next to her. "Okay, shoot."

"Well, our teacher told us we had to pick a person and find out if they were a food, what kind of food they would be?" 

"I'm guessing you picked Sesshoumaru?"

Rin shook her head. "Uh-huh!"

"A sandwich." 

Rin cocked her head to the side. "What kind of sandwich?"

"Crab, Bologna, and Bull, between two pieces of extra dry toast."

Just then, Sesshoumaru walked though the door, his usual mask on his face, but his demeanor clearly said: 'Oh fuck.'

He walked into his room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Rin followed inside, clearly worried about him. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

'It's like, they're telepathic,' Kagura thought to herself as she heard two voices talking –mostly Rin's- from the room. 

"Kagura!"

She groaned, "Yeah, kid?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama wants you!"

'Oh shit.' She got up from the stool, cool and calm as always. She straightened out her blouse, reminding herself with the glow of victory she had when she had "accidentally," used it to put out a grease fire (which had occurred thanks to a certain toad). 

Kagura leaned against the doorway. "Wassup?" 

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, holding an unfolded piece of paper in his hands. "I'm going to a banquet this Saturday night," he said. 

"So you want me to baby-sit?"

"No."

"So you're telling me this because…"

He let out a breath. 'This would be much easier if they had asked me to chop off my-'.

"We need to bring accompaniment," he said bluntly. 

Her eyebrow raised in mild interest. "So you're asking me out on a date?"

"It is not a date," he replied sternly, "it's business."

"Couldn't get a date?" 

"If you're talking about the women at my firm, I could get a date with them. But none of them are up to my level."

"And I am?"

"Closer. And since you're my maid-"

_"Housekeeper," _she corrected sternly, "a maid waits on their boss hand and foot, tending to their every whim, almost literally wiping their bosses' ass. The day I do anything close to that is the day you smile."

"So is that a yes or no?" he replied nonchalantly.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" Kagura said sarcastically, "but, since you're desperate, I'll go. But you're paying for the dress."

Meanwhile…********************************************************

_"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for takeoff."_

Sango waved to Kagome through the window of the plane. "You think they'll be alright taking care of the nightclub?" Sango asked her boyfriend. 

"As long as Inuyasha doesn't go for free drinks," Miroku replied, leaning back in his chair, "you know what happens when he gets drunk."

"How could I forget, we're still paying for the damages to that old woman's poodle."

The plane lurched as they prepared for takeoff.

_3 hours later…_

"Miroku, are you okay?"

"I'll be right back!" Miroku strained, covering his mouth and heading for the bathroom.  Sango followed a second later. 

"Miroku?"  She called, tapping lightly on the door. 

No answer.

"Miroku, are you alright in there?" 

No answer. 

"Miro-" Suddenly, the door swung open, and she was yanked inside the bathroom, the door closing and locking behind her. 

"Wanna join the Mile-High Club?" Miroku asked, holding Sango tightly around the waist. She smirked.

"You're a sick perverted little man, you know that?" She lightly pushed away from him, causing her to bump into the wall of the three-foot room. With much difficulty, she turned around in the small compartment and pushed down on the handle. "What the-"

"What?"

"Damn door!" she cursed under her breath, jiggling the handle with extreme frustration. 

"Here, let me do it," said Miroku, "it just needs a man's strength."

"You do remember you lost _sixteen_ arm wrestling matches to me an hour before we got on the plane, right?"

"_That _is because you have inhuman strength," Miroku replied, jiggling the handle.

"Miroku, if you say a man can open it, and you can't, what does that make you?" Sango asked. 

"Pathetic," he admitted, now seemingly trying to rip the handle out the door. 

"Here, let me see it!"

"I've got perfect control over the situation, thank you."

"Then why are we both still stuck in this position, then?"

Outside of the bathroom, three teenage boys were listening intently. Just then, the stewardess passed by, saw the jiggling bathroom, and banged on the door.

"Sir! Ma'am! I must ask you two to take your seats!"

The jiggling got harder.

"Please take your seats right now!"

More jiggling.

"GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!"

"BACK OFF BITCH!" was the reply given. The stewardess did a "well I never!" and stomped off.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Miroku, "she could've gotten us out of here. Not that I want to leave of course."

"Hentai," Sango muttered. 

_6 hours later…  _

The plane came to a screeching halt, causing them both to fall off the toilet seat. They weren't exactly sure how long they were stuck in the bathroom, since both had managed to fall asleep, despite the lack of comfort and room. 

_"Hello passengers, we have finally made it to our destination in Las Vegas, Nevada! Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion. __los pasajeros del? Hola, finalmente lo hemos hecho a nuestra destinación en Las Vegas, Nevada! ¿Salga por favor del plano en una manera ordenada?__" _

"What did he just say?" Miroku asked. 

"I'm not sure, I think he was speaking…English?" Sango replied, rubbing the sore on her head. 

Just then, the door swung open, revealing what seemed to be the airport security, obviously American. They started laughing, then said something to each other in English.

"Miroku?"

"Yeah?'

"I don't think we're in Japan anymore."

****************************************************************

Alright, sorry for the long delay, I was so busy trying to get "Fighting for Sango" finished I almost forgot to update this story!

**Quote of the Day:**

_Boys- _Where have you been all our lives?

_Daria- _We've been here, waiting for you. We were born right here, raised here, to grow old and die here in the hallway, standing here until the flesh rots off our bones, until you two came along to make our lives more meaningful.

_Boys- _She totally digs us!

_Ha, got that off of Daria, who by the way, is my idol!_

**Riddle of the Day**: _Given to me by Amethyst Hanyou_

What time to the kids go to bed on the Neverland Ranch?

The answer when we come back!


	15. Livin' it Up Part 2

Sorry for the long wait, trying to raise my Algebra grade or my mom will take my computer and internet. And will NOT let her take my internet away! 

But honestly, I care more about my fan fictions than I do about school, BUT it's a sacrifice. 

**Livin' it up, Part 2**

"Sesshoumaru-sama's been sitting there for an awful long time," said Rin. 

"Has he even blinked?"

"Nope."

"Moved?" 

"Nope."

"Hmm, he has all the characteristics of a corpse, not like he didn't before."

Kagura took another look inside. Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk, just pretty much staring at the papers in front of him. 

"Murder case, huh?" 

His head jerked up. "What do you want, Kagura?"

"Well you asked for coffee, didn't you?"

"I asked for it three hours ago."

The wind demon shrugged. "I got side-tracked."

"Watching _Lifetime_ again?"

"No…"

He gave her a look.

"It was _Oxygen._" She corrected. 

He rubbed his temples. "Is there a particular reason you're here?"

"Just checking to see if you were breathing," Kagura replied, her usual bored tone back on key, "so back to the subject. Murder case?"

"It's not 'Law and Order' or any of that if you're wondering," Sesshoumaru replied bluntly, "a guy killed his father."

"And how do you know that?"

"The gun was found in his possession, gun powder residue was left on his hand, and numerous witnesses saw him entering and leaving his father's house."

"He's innocent."

"And how do you know that?"

"It says here," she said, pointing to a line on the page, "that the man is a cop, of course he would carry a gun, plus it says his father had multiple enemies, it could've been anyone. As for him being at the scene of the crime, a guy can go visit his dad once and a while, can't he?"

"How do you know it wasn't set up that way?"

"How do you know it _was?"_

***

Sango hung up the payphone. "I told Kagome where we were. I also heard Inuyasha laughing in the background. Damn his ultra sensitive hearing…"

"That's the sixth person to throw up in a half hour…"

"Miroku, are you listening?"

"Ultra sensitive hearing, got it."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess we should go to traveler service and see if we can get a flight back to Tokyo."

"What's the rush?" Miroku asked, "we might as well enjoy our stay here."

"America. A place where they can't tell one Asian person from another, much less tell the difference between a Japanese person and a Chinese person," Sango stated dryly.

"That's just a stereotype," Miroku assured her, "Now let's go!"

'He's just saying that because he's wanted to see '_Girls, Girls, Girls' _since he was nine.'  Sango said to herself as her boyfriend pulled her along.

***

"I'm going to kill Sango for talking me into this!" Kagome said, slamming the tray against the bar. 

"Yo, can I get a drink?" 

Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously. "Aren't you underage?"

The boy fidgeted. "Um… I have the Gary Coleman disease! That's it!"

"Oh, well in that case-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. 

"Fine! Sorry, but you need to be at least 21." The boy pouted, stomping out of the tavern.

"Hey, can I get a Bloody Mary?" another asked. 

Inuyasha pulled out small book from under the bar. On the cover it said, '_Drink Recipes' _"Let's see… Bloody Mary… um… how about Rum and Coke instead?"

"Can you make anything else?" the person questioned. 

"Uhhh… Rum and Sprite?" he asked, "Rum and Pepsi?" The customer groaned, but said nothing else. 

"So what did Sango say on the phone?" Inuyasha asked. 

"They ended up in America, by some odd turn of events," Kagome stated.

"Probably joining the Mile-High Club," Inuyasha reply flatly, "I knew the pervert was going to rub off on her someday."

"Well now they're in Las Vegas."

"A city where prostitution is legal, right."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Inuyasha. They're just enjoying a nice vacation together."

"Okay, Mary Poppins, whatever you say…"

***

"Well, this looks like a good place to stay."

"Can you speak any English?" 

"Of course. I made the highest grade in that class."

"I can see your head getting bigger Sango."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you straight failed that course."

They walked up to the desk. A blonde haired girl sat behind the desk, chewing a piece of gum, and reading a magazine. Sango came up to the desk, quickly running over her English. "Excuse me?"

"What's a three letter word for total and complete happiness?" the blonde asked in Japanese.

"S-E-" 

Sango quickly covered her boyfriend's mouth, giving him a warning glare before stating, "Joy."

"So, you two need a room?" the blonde looked over at the two, "one bed or two?"

"One/Two." They both said at the same time. 

"Two." Sango repeated, this time more sternly than before.

_The next morning…_

"Sango?"

Miroku rubbed his eyes, glancing over at the clock. '7 AM? Where is she?' 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, pushing himself up off the bed and walking over to Sango's empty one, picking up a small piece of paper off the wrinkled sheets.

_Went 4 a walk._

_          Sango_

He turned around, suddenly hearing a loud applause coming from outside. He opened the curtains, squinting to the sudden light. A large crowd surrounded the casino across the street, sending hoots and applauses every few moments. 

Miroku quickly put on his clothes and ran out the door, anxious to see what was going on. 

But nothing would prepare him for the real thing…

"Seven!" 

"YES!" 

_"Sango?!" _

"Oh hey Miroku! Over here!"

He pushed though the crowd, hurrying to the woman at the table. He was about to say something when she pulled her hand out before him, revealing a pair of dice. 

"Blow," she said, not looking at him. He gently blew it down and she dropped the dice on the table.

"Seven!" 

"Yes!" Sango yelled, "Miroku this is great, they just GIVE you money if you choose the right number!"

"Sango, maybe we should get you out of here. I think you've had enough gambling for one day…"

"No way! I'm not leaving, I'm up $25,000 dollars!" 

"How much is that in yen?"

"Exactly 2,678,200.78 yen."

"T-Two million yen?!" Miroku stuttered. 'Well in that case…'

'Can everyone give the woman some room here! Can't you see she's tryin' to win some money here?!" 

********************************

Whew, well that was long…

Answer to last chappie's riddle: When the big hand touches the small one. 


	16. Lifestyles of the rich and notsofabulous

_Warning: The following chapter contains, dog fights, catfights, and Sesshoumaru in a tuxedo. *Turns around to find a hundred Sesshoumaru fan girls in room*_

**Chapter 16- Lifestyles of the rich and not-so-fabulous**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

***

"So this is how the rich and "fabulous" live, huh? Not as glamorous as I thought."

"You shouldn't believe what you see on TV."

"I don't," Kagura replied, "by the way, who is hosting this lovely event?"

 Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment. "…You really want to know?"

"That's why I asked."

He let out a breath. "You'll see."

They made their way out of the doorway, arms linked together. Kagura looked around, her eyes scanning the room for any signs of an actual real being, not the haughty rich bastards that filled up the majority of the room, false smiles plastered on their faces to keep up appearances. 

"Sesshoumaru." 

Kagura watched as the crowd parted, revealing most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She looked like she was in her early thirties, her long silver hair tied in a braid and draped over her shoulder. The woman was wearing a simple cyan colored dress. She seemed to be the only one actually wearing a true smile in the entire room.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Mother." He replied. 

She smiled up at him. "I see you haven't changed," her face turned to Kagura. "And who is this?"

"This is Kagura."

"Kagura," she repeated, shaking the woman's hand before turning back to her son. "There are some people here who want to see you." He nodded and went off.

His mother turned back towards Kagura. "Come," she said.

"Um, alright Ms. Takashi-"

"Please, call me Rei."

***

"_Leave me alone_, Inuyasha," Sango hissed before placing her forehead against the bar. Inuyasha snuck up next to her, grinning like an idiot. 

"So, let me get this straight: You loss more than 2 million yen, to an _old lady?!"_

_"_Shut up Inuyasha!"She screeched, getting the attention of everyone in the nightclub, then muttering, "how was I supposed to know she was the best in the freakin' city…"

Sango looked over as her harasser suddenly jerked up and started sniffing like a bloodhound. "You know, that's really annoying," she stated, burying her face into her arms. 

He snarled. "Kouga…"

Kagome walked into the bar, carrying several grocery bags. "Hey guys, I got the stuff you wanted!" 

"Where the hell is he?" the hanyou snarled.

She looked at him strangely. "Who?"

"Kouga!"

"Oh, Kouga! I didn't know you two knew each other! He's getting the rest of the stuff out of his car, he drove me here so I didn't have to take a taxi."

"Well, if it isn't dogface." As if on cue, Kouga came through the doorway, grinning like an idiot. 

"What the hell are you doing here Kouga!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the wolf demon.

"I was just coming to see my girlfriend," Kouga replied, snaking his arms around Kagome's waist. The hanyou snarled. 

"She's not your girlfriend!"

"Oh yes she is," the wolf demon held her closer, despite Kagome's protest, "ever since I found her drunk on the curb, Besides, what do you care dogface? Aren't yo married?" he didn't notice the slight wince Kagome gave when he mentioned that. He smirked.

"KOUGA!" 

***

They both sat down at a small table next to the window. Kagura fidgeted with the drink in front of her, looking out of the window down to the busy lit streets of Tokyo. "Kagura…" Rei began, "how long have you known my son?"

"Um, I guess about two-three months."

 "What do you think of him, and please, be brutally honest."

"Fine," Kagura said bluntly, "I think he's a complete ass."

The older woman chuckled. "I guess he gives off that demeanor, he isn't exactly the friendly type."

"I noticed."

Rei looked out the window. "Sesshoumaru… he's like… the stars over Tokyo."

Kagura looked out the window. "But there are no stars over Tokyo."

"Oh, they're there," Rei replied, "but you can't see them because of the brighter lights here in the city, well, that and the thickness of the pollution of this rat hole of a metropolis."

"With all do respect, Ms. Takashi-"

"Rei."

"Rei," Kagura continued, "why are you telling me this. If you think Sesshoumaru and I are together then I have to tell you that we-"

"Oh no! It's not that. It's just that…" the older woman's demeanor changed, causing a slight bit of alarm in Kagura. Her red eyes met with Rei's gold ones. Suddenly, she looked so… old. 

Rei sighed. "Kagura… of the whole time you've known him, has he ever even once… smile?"

The wind demon suddenly felt a wave of unknown guilt wash over her as she shook her head. The other demoness looked back out of the window, a weak smile on her face. "I didn't think so… Sesshoumaru hasn't smiled since he was seven."

"What happened when he was seven?"

Rei suddenly looked stiff. "His-"

"Ms. Takashi," a waited said, coming to the table, "they are some people here to see you." 

"I must go," Rei said, standing up, "It was a pleasure talking to you Kagura." She left. Kagura let out a breath she hadn't known she been holding, polishing off the last bit of her white wine.

"Kagura?"

Kagura turned to the voice, her crimson eyes narrowing. The last person she needed to see was _her… _

"Yura… who are you doing here?" 

The woman on the other side of the table rolled her eyes, completely ignoring the comment. "I see you haven't changed since we last saw each other."

"And I see you have," was Kagura's blunt reply, "so what have you been up to?"

Yura smirked. "Guess."

Kagura looked over the rim of her glass, inspecting the woman across from her. "Implants?" 

The other woman frowned her, demeanor tensing, despite her urges to calm down. "I'm the vice president at a law firm. Wanna know where?"

"Where a male is president, more than likely," Kagura stated flatly, "you were never good with a paper and pencil, you're favorite subject was always _anatomy." _

"Naraku's firm," said Yura, "You know, Naraku's really upset about you leaving…"

"He'll get over it."

"He does know where you are Kagura…"

"Wonderful, tell him to come by and we'll have tea…"

Yura slammed her palm against the table. "You know what Kagura. You burn Naraku, you burn me!" 

Kagura stood up and glared at the woman across from her. "Then get me a match, I'll be happy to do it now. " 

The short-haired woman smirked. "Even now, Kagura. Even now his name burns you. A little girl hiding from her father like a coward."

"He's not my father."

"Like it or not Kagura, it's his blood running through you –well- that and some pathetic whore's."

"Why you little-"

"Kagura."

"Mr. Takashi!" said Yura, "I did not know you were here!"

"Leave," Sesshoumaru ordered, "now."

 

Kagura stood frozen as the other woman left. _'Dammit, I hope he didn't hear me!' _

***

"KOUGA!" 

She stormed through the doorway, pushing Inuyasha out of the way, a stomped up until she was face to face with him, or as close as possible considering her height difference. Kouga slowly took a step back, his back against the bar. She took another step forward until their faces were mere inches apart and before he could say anything, he felt the sting on her hand against his face. 

"You bastard!" She screamed.

"Shit Ayame, what the fuck was that for?!" Kouga cursed. She rested her hand on her hips, trying to calm down her temper. 

"Kouga…" she said carefully, "what day is it?"

"Um, Saturday?"

"Our anniversary," She growled. Our _ten year anniversary."_

"Oh… that…"

"OH THAT?!"

"Excuse me." Miroku stood in between the two "lovers." "Can you two please take this outside, if you damage anything you'll have to-" He was silenced by the sting of the green eyed woman's hand against his face. 

"You know, if I were any other person I would've responded rudely to the gesture, but by the word of Gandhi I must-"

She kicked him in the groin, causing him to double over. "You know…" Miroku strained, "even Gandhi had his limits."

"And I think it was somewhere around that place where she just hit you," Sango chimed in.

"Anyway," Kouga said, "I… was going to surprise you tonight, but-"

"Cut the crap Kouga!" Ayame yelled, "I-"

The room fell silent for a moment. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Ayame looked alert for a moment.

Suddenly the ground started vibrating…

"Earthquake!" 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*****************

_Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. What had happened was my little brother ended up deleting the first one, so I had to start over. _

**Quote of the Day: **

"Beauty is only skin deep, but ugly is to the bone." _–Excerpt from the movie, Bebe's Kids. _

_-Lil'Lyn713_


	17. The Elevator

I feel like crap... i'm sick. 

PS: Please excuse any mistakes. The chapter didn't upload correctly.

****

**.**

.

.

****

**The Elevator**

**.**

.

.

****

****

"Hentai!"

WHAP!

"Dammit Sango!" 

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha!" 

Miroku lit a flashlight. "Who's not dead sound off."

"Uuuuggggghhhh…" came several voices. 

Inuyasha rubbed his swollen cheek, swearing under his breath. "Fuck! Has anyone told you that you have a SERIOUS impulse problem!" 

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Sango yelled back defensively, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Is it over?" Kagome asked, coming out from under a table.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Hey, where's Kouga and Ayame?" Sango asked, looking around. 

"Shit, Ayame get the fuck off of me!" 

"No! The aftershock's still gotta come!"

"It already came dammit!" 

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" 

"Well now that they're alive, let's see how everything else managed." Sango walked to the door, tugging at the handle. "It's stuck."

"Move, let a man do it," Inuyasha gently shoved her out the way, jiggling the handle over and over, refusing to give up, but fruitlessly. 

"You know…" Sango replied in a mocking tone, "if a man can do it, and you can't, what does that make you?"

He growled. "Sango?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"The sign must've fallen down in front of the door," Miroku stated, "that means we're stuck here."

.

.

Meanwhile...

.

.

****

"Well, the bad news is, the elevator's broken."

"And what's the good news?"

"The good news is I just saved a lot of money on my car insurance."

Kagura glared at him, wrapping her shawl tighter around her. "That's not funny."

He shrugged. "I thought it was necessary for the moment," Sesshoumaru replied, pressing another button, "the earthquake must've short-circuited the elevator. We're stuck."

"You can't just force open the elevator, Hercules?" Kagura stated, making herself look as bored as possible. 

"Actually I can," he stated, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice, "but we're in between two floors."

"Is the emergency phone working?"

"Yes, but no one's answering, the staff has probably gone home by now."

"Great, now it can't get any worse."

"Try having your hair dyed pink."

"Cotton candy number twenty-two," Kagura corrected, "and I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't made me wear… that… _thing." _

"Actually that "thing" was one of Rin's old Halloween costumes," Sesshoumaru replied, leaning against the wall, "and if I recall, it was you who started the whole thing."

"I told you that was an accident!" Kagura shot back, "I did _try _to warn you, but _nnnooo!_" 

"From what I saw, you were doing a rendition of the last scene in Romeo and Juliet."

"And if _I _recall, I'm the one who has to _clean _that toilet!"

"Two words," said Sesshoumaru, "Anger. Management."

"Two words," Kagura replied, "Fuck. You."

He gave what sounded like a sigh. "You know, for a woman you're not very feminine."

"And for a guy you're not very masculine," Kagura shot back, "when a guy acts more feminine than a woman that's kind of sad."

"Sad to whom?" he replied. 

"Must you be so damned stoic?!" she half-yelled. 

"There's nothing wrong with being stoic."

"_Psychopaths _and homicidal maniacs are stoic," said Kagura, "and no one says "whom" anymore."

"So you're mocking me because I say "whom"?" 

"No, I mock you because you act like an ass."

.

.

Meanwhile...

.

.

"The earthquake must've short-circuited the elevator." 

She looked at the small TVs in the control room. Her eyes caught the sight of one, a small sign over it that said, "Elevator 1", in which her son and the Kagura-girl were currently residing in.

"Should we get them out, Ms. Takashi?" 

Her lips curled into an evil smile. "Let's leave them in there for a few hours, shall we?"

"But Ms. Takashi-"

.

.

Later...

.

.

Rei got up from her seat, slipping a fifty into the man's pocket. "Six hours, eight if they start making out. Do we have an understanding?"

"How did you carry all of this here?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at the array of items sprawled out on the elevator floor. Magazines, pens, and appetizers and wine bottles from the buffet table lay on the floor, Kagura in the middle.

"Listening to old guys talk about money and careers doesn't interest me," Kagura replied, "I prepared myself for complete boredom." 

"Kagura…"

She looked up, subconsciously shivering at the tone of his voice. She slowly closed the magazine she was holding. "What?"

"What were you and that woman talking about?" he asked.

"What? Nothing!" she blurted out quickly.

"You're lying."

She turned away from him. "It's none of your damn business!"

"It is," said Sesshoumaru, grabbing her arm, "if it involves Naraku." Kagura tried to pull away from him, only to be yanked closer to him. "What are you hiding?" 

"I- I can't tell you," she stuttered. 

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. "Tell me," Sesshoumaru demanded. 

"No."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you working for him?"

"No." 

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because then you'll fire me!" she blurted out, instantly regretting it. His grip lessened slightly, but still firm. A moment of silence passed between them.

"I won't fire you."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"Tell me," he repeated, his tone slowly becoming more forceful.

"Fine!" she said, exasperated, "he's… he's… he's my…"

"Yes?"

"He's my father okay!" She yelled, pulling away from him and moving to the other side of the elevator. _'Damn him, damn him, damn him!" _

"He's your… father."

"That's what I said!" she snapped, then in a whisper, she said, "Nobody's supposed to know…"

"He disowned you, didn't he?"

"He never _owned _me to begin with, I'd rather cut my hand off first. Look," Kagura turned to face him again, "I don't want anyone to know I'm his freakin' bastard child, okay?"

Another moment of silence.

"So… am I fired now?"

"Who said you were fired?" he asked.

"Well, everybody knows you and Naraku are just about sworn enemies-"

"You are not Naraku," Sesshoumaru corrected, "You… are Kagura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally up! Next chpater i'm probably gonna go back to the Inu/Kag in the next chapter, since the climax is coming soon. As for Kagura and Sesshoumaru, however, i'm not done with them yet. Miroku and Sango... (snickers) Kouga and Ayame... (grins)

Lil'Lyn713


	18. The Phone Number

Sorry about the LONG wait, i've had computer trouble, personal problems and other stuff liek taht going on so, i couldn't get it fixed until last week, just getting it out yesturday.  
  
Anyway, i'm now fourteen (my b-day being the 13th) and have now gotten a job at a hotel, and another one baby-sitting, so i'm kept busy.

.

. . . . . . .

.  
  
**Chapter 18- The Phone Number**  
.

. . . . . . . 

.

_'They want... me?'_  
  
"Are you sure it's me they want?" Kagome asked.  
  
The woman smiled. "I know this is a little over whelming for you, but trust me, it's the chance of a lifetime. You have great talent, an electric personality, beauty, and you're willing to work hard for it. You could be the next diva!"  
  
She blushed slightly. "Can it wait until I graduate college? It's only a few weeks away."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
She looked over the contract, resting her head on her wrist, the other hand tapping the pencil nervously. It was so quiet in the room she could her own heartbeat in her ears. She had told Sango and Miroku that she'd lock up the club tonight, nearly fainting out when she had realized that this one woman would give her a lifetime of fame and fortune. But for some reason the quiet made her feel like she was selling her soul.  
  
"I'll... have to think about it," Kagome said, "I have a lot of things to think about."  
  
"Of course," said the music producer, "I'll be in Tokyo until the end of the week. You have my cell phone number."  
  
. .  
  
. .  
  
"How long has he been asleep?" Kagura asked.  
  
"'Bout an hour," Rin replied.  
  
'So, he does sleep.' Kagura smirked as she waved a hand in front of his face. Sesshoumaru remained dormant, his head resting on his folded arms, several papers and folders laid on his desk.  
  
"Rin, put on your shoes, we're going to the park," Kagura said. The little girl went out of the room. The woman kneeled down so she was face to face with him, a small smile evident on her face as she watched him sleep.  
  
"You need a vacation," she whispered, removing a stray lock of hair from his face, "consider this a favor, but don't get used to it."  
  
. .  
  
. .  
  
Kagome stared at the phone from across the room. In her hand, sat the card the music producer had given her, slightly damp from her sweaty palms. She stood up, walking towards the phone sitting on her desk. she subconsciously looked down at the card in her hand, the phone number already instilled in her memory.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She turned towards the doorway as her mother stepped into the room. She gave her mother a soft, half-hearted smile.  
  
"Is something wrong?" her mother asked," your congratulatory party is waiting downstairs."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute mom, I just need to make a phone call," Kagome replied. Her mother noted her daughter's trembling hand as it reach for the phone. She looked at her daughter worriedly. "There's something wrong, isn't there Kagome?"  
  
"What could possibly be wrong?" Kagome asked, "by the end of this week, I'll be on a plane to Kyoto and by this time next year-"  
  
"I'm not talking about the job offering Kagome, you know that."  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
"It's about Inuyasha again, isn't it?"  
  
"O-of course not," Kagome stuttered, "we're just... friends."  
  
"I've seen you two together, Kagome," her mother replied, "I still see you two walking down the street, talking and laughing. You're always so happy around him. But then, suddenly, you stop and turn away from him. You look so broken."  
  
"I still love him, Mom," Kagome whispered, "I know i shouldn't, but I do."  
  
. .  
  
. .  
  
Kagura sat down on a nearby bench as Rin went off to the playground. She watched as the little girl ran to a group of girls, more than likely friends from school. Her attention was deterred as she heard her cell phone ringing. She dug through her purse, reminding herself to clean it out, pulling out the cell phone. 'Anonymous?'  
  
"Kagura..."  
  
She froze as the voice rang in her ears.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
She couldn't see him on the other end of the line, but somehow knew he was smirking on the the other end. "... What do you want?"  
  
"I've heard you've done well for yourself, working for one of the most important business men in Tokyo, yo also happens to be a threat to my company."  
  
"Dammit Naraku!" she cursed, "you said you'd let me off the hook after the last job."  
  
"But you didn't kill him."  
  
"You told me to shoot Inuyasha, you didn't say kill him."  
  
"Don't change the subject, Kagura. I want Sesshoumaru Takashi annihilated, permanently." 

.

.  
. . . . . . . . . .

.

.  
Okay, let's recap:  
  
1) Kagome got a record deal. 2) Naraku wants Kagura to kill Sesshoumaru. 3) I just turned fourteen two weeks ago. (just to remind you)  
  
I've got the whole story completed, so the story will now be updated weekly.  
  
Lil'Lyn713


	19. There Will Come Soft Rains

. . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.  
  
_"In the words of a broken heart, _

_It's just emotion that's taken me over, _

_Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul, _

_But if you don't come back, _

_Come home to me, darling, _

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight, _

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight, _

_Goodnight, goodnight"  
  
- Emotion by Destiny's Child  
_

.

.

.  
. . . . .  
  
**Chapter 19- There Will Come Soft Rains**  
  
. . . .

.

.

.  
  
_'DAMN HIM!'_  
  
Kagura took another shot of vodka, slowly falling into the extreme lightheaded feeling that was being drunk. It was what she always did before she had to do something that was against her morals. The lightheaded feeling gave her only a slight relief this time. Everything else was guilt.  
  
He'd been so nice to her, by his standards at least. He'd given her a job, let her keep it despite all the bullshit she'd done to him, plus the fact he hadn't degraded her after telling him about her relation to Naraku.  
  
She'd replay the scene over and over in her head. Naraku had told her when and how to do it, just to make sure she didn't screw up like last time, even gave her an alibi, but she knew he wasn't that nice. He wouldn't have cared about her going to jail unless he wanted her to keep doing jobs for him. She hadn't really expected him to tell the truth, anyway. He would always lie to her, just like he did her mother.  
  
Kagura looked around, suddenly realizing where her feet had taken her. She suddenly felt that emptiness in her life that had always been there. She gave a small sigh, and walked inside.  
  
It was rather peaceful, considering the situation it reminded people of. The graves were clean, the pathway made of smooth stones. _'Two lefts and a right, two lefts and a right...'  
_  
She stepped up to the grave, studying the engraving, it was exactly as she remembered. It was small, but sufficient, considering the fact that they almost didn't have enough money to buy her a grave, if she hadn't had a few friends who didn't abandon her when they found out.  
  
"Did you love him, mother?" Kagura asked, "did he treat you well? Did he buy you nice things? Did he tell you he loved you? Why did you believe him?"  
  
She kneeled down, her hand resting on the headstone. "You took the easy way out."  
  
.   
  
.

_"Kagura, why don't you make a mother's day card for your mommy?"  
  
"I don't have a mommy."  
  
"Well, what about your foster mother?"  
  
"She's not my mommy. I don't have a mommy! My foster mom's just gonna send me back like the others..."_

_._

_.  
_  
"All those Mother's Days, all those Christmases, all those birthdays, all the things you missed," she whispered. _'I promised myself I wouldn't be like you, I PROMISED I wouldn't be strung along by him.'  
_  
Kagura looked up from the headstone, suddenly realizing it had started raining. She looked at her clothes. She wasn't wet...  
  
"Are you going to stay here all day?"  
  
Her head shot around. He stood behind her, holding a large black umbrella over the both of them. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"  
  
He motioned towards Rin, who was setting a bouquet of flowers on a grave a few ways down. "We're visiting her parents. Now let's go or you'll be late for work."  
.

.

.  
  
"Oh my God, Kagome," Sango said, clutching her best friend, "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, Sango," Kagome said, wiping the tears from her eyes as they separated. Miroku came from behind the bar, giving Kagome a warm, friendly embrace.  
  
"Remember us," he said softly.  
  
"Believe me, I will," Kagome replied, "you know this is the first time you've hugged me without trying to grope me."  
  
"Well if you insist-"  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"I'm just kidding!"  
  
They pulled apart, Miroku giving her one of his lopsided grins. She smiled. She would miss that. "Shippo..."  
  
"Kagome!" the little kitsune squealed, lunging into her arms, "you're gonna be a big star!"  
  
"I hope so," Kagome whispered, resting her chin atop of his head. She turned to Inuyasha. Kagome frowned as he turned away from her.  
  
"Well, I've got to go and pack," Kagome concluded, making her way to the doorway. She turned again, memorizing every inch of everything. No, she would never forget this place. She slowly walked out.  
  
Inuyasha finally looked up, his face unreadable. Hurriedly, slapping his fee on the bar, he hurried out, going after her.  
  
"Do you think he's going to convince her to stay?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Miroku replied, "Inuyasha's a lot of things, but not gluttonous."  
  
.

.

.

"Kagome."  
  
She stopped. She knew she would have to talk to him eventually, but despite how much she had expected it, she wasn't prepared, she wasn't ready. He wasn't carrying an umbrella, letting the water run through his hair. He looked so beautiful. _'Come on, Kagome, this is it. You have to make peace with him.'  
_  
"Kyoto, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Kakera records."  
  
"How long are you going to be there?"  
  
"At least a year. I'm really going to miss Tokyo. And I wanted to give you this," Kagome handed him a small envelope from her pocket, "they're the pictures we took when we went to that amusment park." _'When we were dating.'_  
  
"I... I'm really going to miss you Kagome," Inuyasha replied.  
  
She smiled. "I'm going to miss you too, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome was taken by suprise as she felt herself pulled into his warm embrace. The umbrella she had been holding over her head lay forgotten on the sidewalk. He clung to her, breathing in her scent. She laid her head against his chest, her eyes slowly welling with dormant tears. The memories came to her again, along with the emotions she had tried so hard to supress. No matter how hard she had tried to see the reality, all she could see was him. Because she loved him. But he was promised to someone else.  
  
With all her will, she pushed away, snatching up the umbrella from the ground, hurriedly walking away. She couldn't look at him again.  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
The tears she had tried to supress were now running down her face, hidden by the fresh rainwater that now soaked her to the bone. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
  
"I know, Inuyasha... I know."  
  
. 

.

.  
  
Kagura looked at the bottle of poison in her sweaty palms, the bright orange liquid waited patiently inside it, the glass reflecting her face, as if asking; 'What's it going to be?' She had tried to put it off, but it was either now or never as his dinner cooked in the pot in front of her.  
  
_'I promised I wouldn't be strung along by him...'_ she said to herself as she emptied the bottle, _'and I won't.'_  
  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There are two chapters left. They will both probably be longer than most of the chapters I've written, mostly because they resolve everything. And no, this is not the last of Inuyasha and Kagome, far from.  
  
Next chapter will be up in a few days. 


	20. Truth

**READ: **Before I start off this chapter, I'd like to point this out: no, I don't hate Kikyo. As for the evil clay pot walking around impersonating Kikyo, yes, I hate her. People seem to overlook the fact that the clay doll does not Kikyo's complete soul- just the part that hates everything and everyone. Think of it as being Kikyo's evil twin, Yin and Yang. And as much as we all hate the face that "it" keeps trying to kill Inuyasha, we all know we'd probably try our beau under the same circumstances (I'd kill mine if he forgot my birthday, much less try to kill me).

In most fanfiction, Kikyo is depicted as the prep, bitch, slut, etc. They turn her into something she's the complete opposite of everything she is. In reality, Kikyo is really smart, strong, brave, and pretty much everything the average girl wants to be. I'm not trying to convince you to like Kikyo, I'm just going to tell you flat that I am NOT going to turn her into the bitch a lot of people in the fandom world turn her into. You're entitled to your opinion, I'm entitled to mine.

So without further ado, here's the _next_ to last chapter of That's the Way Love Goes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"In my eyes  
You will always be the lucky one  
Cause you know you'll always have my love  
For all time until I die  
Through the end I gave to you my best  
You gave, you gave me loneliness..."_

_._

_In the Late of Night _by Toni Braxton _  
_

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 20- Truth**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'I promised I wouldn't be strung along by him...' _Kagura said to herself as she emptied the bottle, _'and I won't.' _

She turned on the faucet, watching the poison travel down the drain and disappeared. Forever.

_'So this is the price of being a good person, huh? I refuse to kill a person, so now I'm gonna die...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kikyo held the small set of photos in her hand for the eighth time, her eyes scanning over the photo on top. Should she look at the rest? Her other hand touching the corner of the top picture as if to remove it, letting out a frustrated sigh as the hand moved back to her side.

She subconsciously looked up at the ceiling- or more like, through it. There, her husband slept. Her eyes went to the clock. 4:30 AM. She hadn't had a wink of sleep all night. She had went to put the jacket in the wash, that was all.

She reached for the cup of coffee, realizing that her hand was shaking as she took a sip. She set down the mug, accidentally knocking the set of pictures off of the counter. She cursed at herself, then bent down, picking them up one by one until her deep brown eyes caught one picture in particular.

Dammit, they were kissing.

Her footsteps were light as she went upstairs. She quietly entered the room, gently closing the door behind her, her eyes never leaving his sleeping form.

"K'gume..."

She stopped.

"K'gome..."

_'He's calling for her...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine."

Her stomach lurched as the plane started for takeoff. The music producer watched her jump, giving a softhearted smile. "Homesick already?"

"How could you tell?"

"You keep looking out the window."

Kagome gave a half-hearted smile. "Don't worry about me, sensei-"

"Please, call me Midoriko. Sensei makes me sould like some old teacher. Anyway, is there anyone you're going to miss in particular?"

"Yeah, I'm going to miss him."

"Him? Was it serious?"

"Not serious enough... or maybe _too _serious, depending on how you look at it."

She glanced out the window again. They were in the air now, not yet above clouds, just low enough to see the city in the night glow. She could barely make out the nightclub she had learned to love, the people she made friends, even family with. And then there was Inuyasha...

She wasn't going to regret ever loving him, she wasn't going to resent it. She knew the rush of bliss she felt in his presence, the comfort she felt in his arms, the relief of his kiss, the feeling that it would always be better, even if she felt she was the happiest person in existence. She was happy- because he was there. She was foolish to love him, even after all the lies he told, but she'd be even more foolish to try to forget the feelings that would stay instill in her memory for the rest of her life. It was him that got her here, it was him that had given her that life on stage, as if she were singing to him. Because of it, her career would be grand. She wouldn't become a media whore, she wouldn't become greedy, or shallow. No matter what, she swore to herself that through the trials and tribulations, she would alwasy be herself, be Kagome, and she would always have him to thank for it, because he loved her for it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It slammed against the wall. Hard.

It slid down the side of the room, shards of glass sprinkling to the ground

She heard his footsteps as he came down the stairs. He was always a light sleeper, his demon senses still in tact, even as he slept, the slightest noise rousing him awake. She could feel his eyes on her, confused by her slightly dessheveled appearance. It was the first time he had actually seen her in a less that orderley state, and it baffled him.

He studied her surroundings. Their wedding picture lay in shambles in the corner. A set of photos were spread across the coffee table. _The _photos.

_'She knows.'_

"I had wondered why she turned down the job after she got it. Now I know why."

He set foot into the living room. "Kikyo..."

"Adultery. That's what they call it- when you're married," she whispered.

Before she knew it he was holding her, clutching her dear life. She tired fruitlessly to pull away from him, but his hold was too strong, like a child holding a rag doll during times of pain. That's exactly what she felt like. A rag doll. Because lie all rag dolls, the child eventually becomes tired of it, and tosses it aside for a better one. Even if it isn't thrown away, even if it is picked up every once and a while, it isn't the same glow in the child's eyes, the one that reassured you that you were the one that made it happy, the only one who could.

...

_He kneeled down before her. "Kikyo, will you marry me?"_

_She took a step back, her back hitting against the table of the restaurant, her hands covering her mouth. He stared back at her, his face revealing a mixture of shock, hope, and worry. His eyes held some form of comfort to her, a comfort that only he could give her, the comfort she learned to love._

_"Inuyasha, if this is your idea of a sick joke I'll kill you..."_

_He chuckled. "No joke."_

_"Oh my God, Inuyasha... yes."_

...

The tears slid down her face. She hated herself for letting him munipulate her emotions. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry, she woulnd't give him the satisfaction. The thought just made her hate him more. The wasted years, the empty "I Love You's", the lost dreams...

She shook with each breath. Her small fists beating weakly against his chest. "You bastard," she whispered, "what did I ever do to you...?"

"No, no, don't talk like that," he replied, "I love you. I love you, Kagome..."

Kikyo pushed him away with all her might, her hand hitting his face in all her frustration, all her pain. With one last look at him, she said:

"You betrayed me."

And with that, she packed her things, and left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He called you, didn't he?"

Sesshomaru watched her. She sat on the other end of the balcony, hugging her legs, like a child would do when they were upset. She didn't look at him, she didn't speak, her blood red eyes looking straight out into the city. She seemed almost... lost.

"Kagura?"

"You know what it's like to move from foster home to foster home?" she asked, her eyes still staring out into nowhere, "the people who adopt you expect you to be "trained", to be perfect. They treat you like a pet, or a new toy. If I couldn't be what they wanted me to be, they'd send me back. I tried to be perfect, but if I spilled my juice or get dirty when playing outside, they'd shame me like I was the most digusting thing on the planet, despite their own faults. They never wanted to help me learn, they just wanted to point out my faults."

"Kagura..."

"But you don't treat her like that, Rin that is. You... didn't degrade her for being wrong sometimes, and I respect you for that. But mostly it's because... sometimes I wish... that I would've had someone like you when I was younger. You're her savior, you know."

She looked up, and for the first time, red met amber, with the one thing they'd grown together: an understanding.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Phew! Six Pages! It's good to have just the right song to get your insipiration going! Next chapter is the last and final chapter and will resolve everything and everyone: Three years later.

-Lil'Lyn713


	21. Dreaming Of You

**Epilogue- Dreaming of You _(Three Years Later)_**

**Miroku and Sango**

"Come here, Saori..."

The toddler walked unsteadily over towards her mother, her large violet eyes slightly drifting, having just been awoken from her afternoon nap. Her mother lifted her up onto the bar, the child giggling happily as she was hoisted up.

Sango lightly swatted away traces of sleep from her daughter's eyes. The little girl giggled happily, extending her short arms towards her mother's face, the lopsided ponytails on either side of her head bouncing as she laughed. _'Eventually I AM going to have to learn to do hair...' _

Her husband entered the bar, a newspaper tucked under his arm, slightly out of breath. "Got it."

She smiled at him. "Have any trouble?"

"Had to fight a pit bull for it, other than that, none," Miroku replied, "by the way, I'm gonna need a new pair of pants."

"Why-? Oh..." she looked at the right leg of her pants, which had been torn from the knee down.

He laid the paper down on the table, Sango and Miroku sitting across from each other, Saori crawling into her father's lap.

"What page?"

"2D."

"2D... 2D.." Sango skimmed through the pages, "Okay, here it is; 'Top Ten Places in Tokyo.' Miroku, we're at number one! '_The recently renamed Shikon nightclub has now become the most popular place to be in the city, with its excellent service and live entertainment (not to mention being the place where the famous Kagome Higurashi started out) this bar has become the best place to be in Tokyo.'" _

"That means we'll be getting business like crazy for the next few weeks," said Miroku.

"Shippo's gonna kill us."

_Current Status: Married with children_

**Sesshoumaru and Kagura**

"Arigatougouzaimasu, good-bye Kohaku-kun!"

Kagura smirked from behind her magazine, her legs stretched out across the beach chair, watching the two from behind her sunglasses. Rin saw the boy off as he went back into the hotel, his eyes never leaving hers, causing the boy to run painfully into the glass door when he finally turned around.

"Like him?"

Rin turned around almost instantly, a deep blush evident on her face. "Ah! Of course not! We were just-"

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru's not here."

"Oh..." Her voice died down a little. "Okay." Rin sat down on the beach chair next to her. "Kohaku... he asked me out."

Kagura shot straight up. "Oh crap..."

"What? What's wrong-" Rin paused, her eyes widening slightly, "crap."

They both chimed in at the same. "Sesshoumaru."

"Uh, Kagura..."

"No!"

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"You want me to tell him, don't you?" Rin looked up at her pleadingly.

"Rin, you're only eleven, you sure you want a serious boyfriend?"

"But he's _cute!" _Rin pleaded, "come on, we're just gonna talk."

"Take it from me," Kagura replied from behind her magazine, "that's gonna be _really _difficult with his tongue halfway down your throat."

"Who's tongue down who's throat?" said a masculine voice from behind them.

Rin panicked. "Sesshoumaru-san, we were just, ah... oh look, the pool!" She made a beeline for the swimming pool. _'Coward.' _

Kagura looked up at him, him giving her a suspicious "what-did-you-do" look. She gave a fake smile as he asked the dreaded question. "Who is he?"

"The bellboy," Kagura replied, "Name's Kohaku, he's fourteen, and has run into a wall or door several times since we got here. He's pretty much harmless. He asked her out not to long ago."

"Hmm..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you quite done checking up on the firm?" Kagura asked, motioning towards the cell phone and briefcase in his hands, "this _is _your vacation after all."

"My so-called employees seem to think that just because I'm gone it gives them permission to slack off. I'm just checking on them."

"With all due respect, I don't think the building will spontaneously combust without you. We're only _six blocks away." _

_ring,ring _

"Hello, this is Sesshoumaru."

She let out an aggravated groan. "Oh, for the love of-! Gimme the damn phone!"

"Isn't that cute, Jaken?" Rin asked, watching the pair from the other side of the pool.

"What? All I see is that wench trying to steal his phone."

"Are you blind? Anyone with eyes can tell they're in love!"

Jaken scoffed. "Please, if _anything _is going on, Sesshoumaru will drop her before anything gets too serious."

_'I wonder if it's possible to drown a toad.' _The girl rolled her eyes. "You act as if you don't _know _they've dating for the past two years, besides-"

_SPLASH!_

"You were saying, Rin?"

She resurfaced, her bangs covering a good portion of her face, glaring -or at least seeming to be- at the completely dry man looming over her. "I win," he said.

Kagura smirked, motioning to the cell phone, which was now six feet under water. "Actually, I win."

"Don't push it," Sesshoumaru replied, "besides, I have good news."

"Naraku got ran over by a car?" Kagura asked with hopeful eyes.

"Close," he replied, "he's in jail."

_Current Status: Dating_

**Kikyo**

"I don't know what to say, Ms. Takahashi," the doctor looked her over, "there's nothing physically wrong with you."

"But I keep getting constant migraines, I'm tired, not to mention I'm now finding clumps of hair in the drain," Kikyo replied.

"You're probably just suffering from stress. You're overworking yourself," the doctor said, "working eighteen hour days just isn't healthy. You should take some time off. How long have you been having these symptoms?"

"A year, maybe two," Kikyo replied.

"That long? You should've come here then when the symptoms first started."

"Well, doctor-"

"Please, call me Suikotsu."

"Well, Suikotsu," Kikyo corrected, "I _did _go to a doctor, but, unlike you, the other doctor the symptoms had to do with more _feminine _problems."

"Well, a lot of male doctors tend to do that," Suikotsu replied, "was there anything that happened at the time to make you gain so much stress."

"I just got finished with a messy divorce at the time. The bastard cheated on me," said Kikyo, "can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"When it comes to fidelity, how come the men are forgiven and the women aren't?" she asked.

"Hard one. I guess it just depends on the man," he replied, "but when I was in medical school, I was short on money and had to share an apartment with six other guys, and what I've learned is most men love their ego more than anything else. If a woman hurts their ego by either not feeding it or offending them, they'll ultimately choose their ego over anything else."

"Which brings me to something my mother told me..."

"And what's that?"

"'If a man has sex, he's a stud. If a woman has sex, she's a whore. If a woman hacks of his manhood, she's a threat.'"

He gave a hearty laugh, handing her the medication. Take these once at day, and make sure to do what I told you. Relax."

She gathered up her things, making her way up to the door, her hand resting on the doorknob. "Suikotsu?"

"Yes."

"If you're not too busy, would you like to go out some time?"

_Current Status: Back on the wagon_

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kyoto

She hurried backstage, her bangs clinging to her forehead, her face coated with sweat. Several of her entourage hurried up to her and within seconds, she was clean and fresh again, the praise and applause still strong from the audience. She was tired, but she was excited at the turnout of her first concert.

CD sales: 1.5 million copies sold

Concert: Sold out

Popularity: Huge

She slipped on her outfit, the entourage putting the final touch of make-up on her face.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" her manager asked.

"Tired, but other than that, great," Kagome replied, "are we doing any more performances or meetings this week?"

"Nope, you've got the whole week off."

"Good, I _really _need a vacation."

"Now hurry up this is your last song, knock 'em dead!"

Kagome ran out to the middle the stage, microphone in hand, the audience hanging on her, waiting for her next move, the music starting in the background.

She loved it all, from the stage to the music studio. She loved the feeling it gave her, knowing that all these people came to see her, and only her.

An interviewer had once asked her if she enjoyed being the girl millions of fans idolized.

"What do mean by idolize?" Kagome asked, "do they idolize the fact that I'm rich and famous? If so, they can have it, all of it. Ever since I was six, I loved singing, no different from thousands of people. I'm clumsy, my mother literally has to drag me out of bed in the morning, I've only made all A's once in my life, I've only had one boyfriend in my entire lifetime, the list goes on and on. What makes me so ideal?"

She walked to the edge, extending her hand like her manager had told her to. A dozen people crowded towards her, straining to even get to touch her. It seemed, awkward, to say the least, that a person would think it beneficial to touch a person just because they were famous. It was if that fan was saved by her, as if she alone had healed them from everything.

It all seemed so fake.

Even as a child, she never wanted to be famous. She could always tell which celebrities were actually happy and which were just putting on an artificial smile, their lives like some big masquerade that they couldn't take off their masks. Despite all the hype about celebrities living in constant joy, there was always more drugs, depression, and paparazzi looking to destroy their lives, slowing destroying the real them, until they didn't know who they were anymore.

It was all so overwhelming...

She saw something from the corner of her eye. Kagome knew she wasn't supposed to turn away from her audience, but something about it made her turn to her right. Her eyes widened...

Inuyasha...

It had been three years since she'd seen him, but it felt like forever. She wasn't sure exactly how he'd gotten backstage, but telling by his disheveled appearance, he had obviously put up a fight with the bodyguards, his expression unreadable.

The audience went silence as the microphone fell to the ground with a deep thud. There were several murmurs among them, but they slowly hushed as they watched the girl curiously as she headed towards the end of the stage, seeming to be staring at someone or something. They looked on in bewilderment as she ran backstage.

Before she knew it, she was in his arms, inhaling his scent, clinging to him, silently praying that the whole thing wasn't a dream. All the feelings, all the moments, it all resurfaced, and she could tell without feeling that she was crying. He rested his chin on the top of her head, looking out to nowhere in particular. They didn't say a word to each other, only thinking the same thing. They loved each other.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he replied, "I love you too."

The same thought crossed their minds at once.

_But... where to we go from here?_

_Current Status: We'll See..._

_**THE END **_

_And there goes another of my fanfictions. sniffs They grow up so fast!_

_But, fortunately I'm starting another one, whether it's been done before, I'm not sure. One word: Loincloths. (Yes, I'm a pervert.)_

_Ja!_


End file.
